Love of Two Devil Hunters
by Fanfiction108
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. Average OOC. Set 3 months after DMC3. After the Temen-ni-gru Incident, Dante and Lady have become partners. However, they both have developed feelings for each other. Will they confess how they feel. DantexLady Dante/Lady. Dante and Lady Forever! Completed.
1. How It All Began

**Hey everybody. Its FanFiction108 with my first ever story! And what better way to make one than about Dante and Lady. I love Devil May cry and I am a pro DantexLady fan. I could just picture them together. Anyway this is my first ever fanfiction story. Like ever ok. I would like people to Review and tell me what you think. I have never ever written a story. Only in school, but that was for English obviously. I really want to know what you guys think and what I should improve on. Anyway I don't even know how to do this introduction. I'm just typing what I feel like so I'll just exit and let you guys read it. Here is a couple thing you should know:**

**1. This is set 3 months after DMC3, but Lady is telling you about what happened before in a flashback through her POV. The reason I'm saying this is because she uses 1st AND 3rd person POV in the beginning.**

**2. I will be alternating between Lady and Dante's POV through chapters. Its just that this chapter will focus more on what Lady felt. I had to do this WHILE looking on youtube for the cutscenes and found out that she didn't really give much of a personality so I gave her one obviously.**

**3. This story will NOT be AU. The Lady and Dante might be a little OC, but that's expected with this pairing. I tried to make them as Canon as possible as you will see for Dante in the next chapter.**

**Well I think that's it. For anything that might confuse people, I have labeled ( ) inside the sentences and have explained them at the end of the chapter as I will do for the other chapters. But anyway onto the story and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Devil May Cry. *sniff***

* * *

**Love of Two Devil Hunters.**

**Chapter 1: How It All Began**

**_Lady's POV: Narration _**

Love. I knew it when I was a kid, before everything went to hell. I loved my mother and father…you know before he became a bastard. After that incident with him where he killed my mom, I buried that love along with my mother. It's only recently that it has resurfaced. Three months actually. And it bothers me. It shouldn't, but it does. It's like a nagging sensation in the back of my head that won't go away. Ever since I have been having these weird feelings around **HIM,** I've actually been asking myself a question. A question a normal person should know, but I'm not normal. A question that I used to know. A question I want to know. A question that I needed to know ever since I forgot how it felt to be loved.

What is love?

**(1)** Is it deep adoration for an object or human being? Is it admiration, affection, or infatuation on a deep level? Is it attachment to another person besides myself? Almost all my life I haven't given that questions a second thought, much less a first. The only time I did know the answer was before that bastard Arkham, who I refuse to call a father, killed the only person I truly loved. My Mother, Kalina. When he took her life, I collapsed. The day I lost my mother, I put aside everything. I was so destroyed by mom's death, I refused the name he gave me and swore to kill that asshole no matter what. Call it vengeance or revenge, I didn't care. I trained and trained for years until my body ached and I passed out from my exhaustion each day. I moved from place to place, taking odd jobs to make money and kill demons to further improve my skills and one day wreak havoc on that murderer. You see, I didn't have time for friends or boyfriends or anything like that. I was focused on making that monster pay that I just…..forgot. I forgot how to be normal, how to have friends, how to laugh, smile, cry. I forgot everything except my skills, memories, my motorcycle, and my weapons. Most importantly though.

I forgot about love.

* * *

**_Flashback Start_**

**_Lady's POV: Narration/ 1st Person_**

**_(2)_**_Rewind to the day that changed my life forever. I had finally gotten a tip that the monster once known as my father was planning to raise the tower, Temen-ni-gru. Of course, I was too late and the tower was raised as I entered the city, but that couldn't stop me. I rode in on my motorcycle, killing demon after demon until I came to the entrance of that godforsaken tower. Not wanting to prolong anything, I burst through a window like surface on the entrance. Probably a mistake depending on how you look at what would happen after that. _

_I did not see the man in red in time._

_Looking back on it, I thought I was going to crush him. The weight of my bike would surely kill him, if not severely injure him. I saw him look at me at the last few seconds with something that actually wasn't fear about to be crushed to death. He looked at me with curiosity and an ever knowing smirk. I didn't have time to call out as I neared the man and something unexpected happened. He jumped and dodged right near me. I was surprised. He did a little flip and turn in mid-air that made me think he wasn't normal either and I knew we both saw each other out of the corners of our eyes. I suppose he landed behind me while I hit the brakes on my motorcycle. I sat still for a brief moment contemplating if I should apologize because of my fault or tell this guy off for it being his fault. I did sort of almost kill him if it wasn't for his quick dodging and I didn't really check my surroundings to see if anyone was here besides me, but come on. If you saw a freaking tower with demons coming out of it, wouldn't you run? Who me? What about me? I've been training all my life so I think I get a free pass. Then I thought if it was this guys fault. Why would he be here in the first place? And why did he have a giant sword on his back? And for God sake, why the hell doesn't he have a shirt on? I could tell it was cold in here by the ice shards so why the fuck isn't this man in red shivering? All these thoughts ran through my head in seconds. Then he spoke._

_"Are you going to the party? What's the hurry? Didn't you get an invitation?" He spoke in a cocky voice, like he was joking with a friend. He spoke childish, but sounded like someone in there early 20's._

_Let it be known that before we became friends and named the Devil May Cry shop, I was (to simply put it) a bitch. Living a life of an avenger left me a social outcast. I didn't have time to play games and back then I had a really _REALLY_ short temper. No I wasn't on my period you jerks. I was just ticked off that this man would talk to me like I was a kid or some girl of his. I had enough experience in my travels to know that men saw me as a quick lay. It didn't help that I had a miniskirt as my only set of clothes and no bra. First of all, I washed whenever I got the chance, okay. Secondly, it allowed easier access to my acrobatic skills. I Swear! But I'm getting ahead of myself. All I needed to know from his comment was that the tone he used with me ticked me off. Maybe I went overboard with my first impression, but like I said back then I was a _complete _bitch._

_I swung Kalina Ann around my torso, the muzzle facing the douche bag who just spoke to me. Without looking, I pulled the trigger. I could hear my favorite weapon go off and expected to hear a blast from the explosion. Once again, I was surprised. I heard some "WOOOOOOHOOOO" behind me and my curiosity got the better of me. I turned to see the man in red riding…yes, RIDING my missile I just launched. What. The. Hell. I was awed and pissed. Awed by the fact he could do that. I mean I probably could, but it would take a like freaking forever to do. I might be a badass, but I've never tried to ride my own missile before. I'll try it out later. I was pissed though that this guy was treating the missile of MY Kalina Ann as a bull in a rodeo. He also seemed to be enjoying it! Finally, after a couple seconds, he dismounted my missile as it rounded him one more time then exploded in the ceiling. He looked back in enjoyment, WOOOO'd his last WOOOO , and looked back at me, chuckling a little. I put Kalina Ann away on my bike and was about to question this asshole for doing what he did when his eyes met mine. Then I finally got a good look at him._

_He had on work boots and some plain old jeans. A big ass deep red coat as long as his body that only had a single strap in the front and, like I said earlier, he had no shirt on so I could plainly see his sculpted abs. Holy Shit, did he have abs. I could see a sword on his back, but I couldn't tell how it looked since he was facing me. I could see he had a sharp, handsome face that had no baby fat just like his build. And he also had white hair…wait what? He. Had. White. Hair. Suprisingly, it added to his handsome face and didn't bother me- wait. Did I say handsome? Heh. I dismissed the thought at the time, but I wasn't prepared for when finally, my eyes directly met his. Oh My God. I could feel my heart beat increase as he stared into my own hetero colored eyes. I felt like I could stare into his ocean blue eyes forever, gazing back at me. Okay so I sound a little girly, but honestly that's what I felt. I left my gaze on him, for fear I would look longer than I should have. _

_I did a donut on my bike to readjust myself and to also show him he wasn't the only bad ass her (and maybe to impress him just a little). I was facing him at the time I hit my nitrous. I know what your thinking. Why would I hit a guy, who I just met, with my bike head on? Well first, I wanted to see if this guy had some guts. He rode my missile and dodged my bike a second time so I thought he'd be able to do it a second time. Secondly, a part of me wanted to scare him for the playing he did with my weapon. How dare he do that? When I hit the button, I was sure he was going to side step or do a flip and dodge like last time. It was only when I was halfway to him I realized that he had a lot guts to stand there like a statue with his bangs covering his face… and that he wasn't going to move. I quickly used my technique and strength to jump over the man in red and exit out the opening behind him._

_Then I realized again I didn't get his name. DAMN IT!_

* * *

**_(3)_**_Well, I'm falling._

_I mean I've fallen from heights before but from the height of Temen-ni-gru is at least a top 5. I knew I couldn't die. I refused to die. Not while I was so close. I should've been faster. God I was so close to killing that bastard and now I'm falling. But good news is I had already come up with a plan. I was going to use Kalina to stop myself by cutting the side of this damn building. Hopefully the force would stop me completely and if not, then it would surely slow me down. I didn't mind climbing back up as long as that man was still there. Now if I could just maneuver myself and get close enough to-_

_"Gah."_

_I stopped suddenly in midair. I could feel something on my ankle, like a grip. It took me a second or two to fully realize something had caught me, then another second to see that it was-_

_Aw shit._

_The Man in Red._

_My instincts naturally kicked in and I aimed both my guns right in his face. I blushed slightly not because he was handsome (ok I admit it), but because I was upside down and I was wearing a skirt. This jerk was probably seeing everything._

_"Well this is my kind of rain," he said. He looked up at the sky, ignoring me, and seemed to fake admiring it. "No wonder the sky looks so funny today." There it was again. The sly, cocky tone in his voice like he was some sort of womanizer. Damn it. I didn't have time for this._

_"Let me go!" I commanded. I didn't feel like playing around back then so I was pissed someone interrupted my plan. I was also annoyed by his playful disposition._

_"Let you go?" he said, feigning shock. He sounded like he cared, but anyone could tell he was still playing around. "But it'd be a waste if you just end up as a pretty stain."_

_Once again, back then I was a bitch so you can't blame me for doing what I did. I shot him. Yeah, right through the head. He automatically let me go and I was back to falling again. Greeeaaat. But one thing turned out good. I was now closer to the building allowing me to execute my plan. I quickly yanked out Kalina and stuck it to the side with all my might. It dragged on for a second before coming to a complete stop. I groaned at the force before I heard something._

_"What the hell was that for?"_

_I looked up and sure enough there was the Man in Red…still alive. _'Son of a bitch' _I thought, '_What does it take to kill him.'

_"Here I am trying to help you and you show your thanks by shooting me." He said it as if he was offended. I guess he was considering I shot him after he "helped" me, which I wouldn't have had to do if he wasn't so smug._

_So I shot him again._

_I could see it hit somewhere around his face before he swung his head back from the force. I took that chance, swung myself around onto my Kalina, and aimed again. If he could survive one bullet to the face then I had to be ready_

_When he looked back at me, I could see all traces of his cockiness gone and replaced with annoyance. My heart stopped for a moment. '_Damn,' _I thought, '_he looked much better before. At least he didn't look like he was pissed at me. I kind of feel bad for him. I feel bad too with him staring at me like this. Maybe I should apolo- wait what! Damn it, I don't care. Or at least I shouldn't._ I mentally shook my head to get these thoughts out._

_I saw him spit out the bullet (guess I know where it was) and then went back to glaring at me._

_"Whatever," he said, "do as you please". He turned and walked out of view, possibly going to another part of the tower._

_I kept my pistol up where it was for a second or two before lowering it. '_I guess it all makes sense now.'_ I thought_, 'He dodg-well, rode my missiles and survived two shots to the face. No human can do that.'

_"So, he's a demon to." I said with realization. However, I couldn't get that angry look out of my head._ 'He looked so annoyed with me. Shit, why do I care? I've never cared about another man's opinion of me and he's not even a man. He's a demon. Yeah, just another demon I have to kill,"_ I reassured myself. I still, however, couldn't get his glare out of my mind and how even now its hurts my chest._

* * *

**_(4)_**_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

'God fucking damn it.' _I thought. '_Why can't I hit him.' _My back was against a wall and I could see the man in red advancing towards me like a hawk to a mouse. None of my bullets could get to him. I was tired and dizzy. I couldn't see straight from the effects of the battle we just had. No matter what, I could tell he was _still_ toying with me._

_BANG_

_CLICK_

_CLICK _

_Oh shit. I'm out._

_And he's right in front of me._

_I thought for a minute he was going to finish the job like the demon he is, but the whole time he kept his gaze on me. Actually, throughout his whole walk he never once took his eyes off of me. He put his hand on the wall near my head as if we were two teenagers being sneaky behind school. He stared down into my eyes and I stared back at his._

_"I'll take care of him," he said. His voice was laced with determination. Did he intend to do this for…me? _'NO. I'm looking _way_ too much into this. There's no way this demon has a heart. I don't care if he saved my life earlier or the way he looks so good- ugh_.' I thought. Then I saw him lean in…for a kiss._

_WHAT THE HELL._

_He was good-looking. Very. I'll give him that, but we haven't even gone on a date or are in a relationship yet. What the fuck. Why am I even contemplating this? Like I said, I wouldn't date a demon. Still I couldn't fight the heating blush on my face for some reason as I scoffed and turned my head away._

_Seeing his 'supposed' rejection, he was about to turn and walk away. That is until I stopped him._

_"Why do you care so much," I asked suspiciously. I knew he was on his way to go put an end to this, but I still had to ask. I never got the chance to with me trying to kill him or demons trying to kill us. It dawned on me that this was our first real conversation._

_He said "This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds." He started pacing back and forth, his tone so serious. The most serious I can tell from our brief encounters. "And now my brother's trying to break that spell and turn everything into demonville." He stopped in front of me. "This is my family too." He held a stance while looking at me for a few seconds before turning around. "Quite frankly at first, I didn't give a damn." Well, at least he has _some_ humor back. He turned his head so he could look at me, just barely enough that we could look into each other's eyes. "But because of you," he said, still looking at me like I was…like I was someone he cared for. Wait, he said…because of me, "Now I know what's important."_

_I couldn't help, but blush heavily and there was that fast heart rate again. How could this…demon…actually say such kind words and he sounds like he mea-no. He _does_ mean them. I could feel no lies in his voice. With my years of training, I could easily tell when a person is lying such as twitching of the face or unnecessary movement. Yet, his very being held no deception or deceivery._

_He began to walk out of the library, assuming we were done. I made a quick decision._

_"Wait!" I called. I raised my voice more then I should have, or maybe I was really trying to be concerning._

_He stopped for a second or two before he spun around, his arms out wide as if he was going to hug me and that ever knowing smirk was back again. He seemed to notice my tone and wanted to assure meof his actions. That was actually very sweet, but I wanted to give him something very precious._

_"Trust me," he said, "I'll make things right for you." He took a couple steps towards me and said, "That's what my soul is telling me to do."_

_With my decision made, I unsheathed my Kalina and held it out to him._

_"Use this," I urged. I had never given Kalina to someone willingly. It was my pride and my joy. I didn't know if it was the spur of the moment or the way he looked at me or both, but I felt like I could trust him. I know it sounded stupid, but it was like I knew he could keep it safe._

_He looked at it, wondering if it was a good idea. He reached out to grab it._

_"How much is it going to cost me?" He joked still with that smirk. Was it just me or was that looking better every time he did it. Wait a minute. There is one thing I _still_ wanted to know._

_"You can give me your name." I said, just above a whisper. It was something I wanted to know since I saw him. At first it was just to call him…something. Anything. I didn't want to use a nickname like he gave me because I couldn't think of one with everything going on. Then later on it was for…something more. He gazed into my eyes with a new look._

_"Dante," he said softly._

_I smiled, but it was barely noticeable. Dante. So that was it. Somehow it fitted him very well. Dante. I would remember that. _

_Dante. The devil that cared._

_I nodded my head in approval and understanding before handing him my Kalina. He swung it on his back before taking one last look at me as if it would be his last. I slightly blushed under his gaze. I've seen the other childish side of him and got slightly annoyed. Okay understatement of the day, but maybe if we weren't killing demons and I wasn't after my life-long revenge, then I could joke around and be friendlier. When he's acting like this though...being so serious. He looked sexy? Hot? Handsome? _

_'_All of the above. Maybe after this we could be friends and…maybe…even mor-damn it," _I thought. I don't know where that came from. Why the fuck would I even let my mind stray to that thought. Ugh and I can't stop my heart. WHATS WRONG WITH ME!_

_He turned to walk away, but I called out to him _

_"Dante," I spoke. He halted his walk and turned sideways to me. No smirk, No jokes, but a look of comfort. I wanted to say thank you. For saving me. For those smug jokes. For actually caring. For…everything, but for some reason I voiced another thing._

_"Please," I begged, "free my father." I don't know why I said that or even why I wanted that bastard to be saved. I don't even know why I called him father! It seemed like for that one moment, I reverted back to my child state wanting to get her father back. How could he make me feel this way? And I don't even know what I'm feeling._

_"I will," he spoke soothingly, "Lady." I blushed. He did it again. He used my nickname he gave to me. Again, my heart sped up at the way he said it. I never had someone speak to me like this. Well I did, but that was so long ago. It made me feel warm. I liked it. A lot._

_I stared at his retreating form, taking in his appearance before leaning my back against the wall. I slowly sank to the ground, collapsing in a sigh. I had a lot on my mind and I was sooooo freaking tired, mentally and physically. I was tired from the fight, I was tired from the climb up the tower, and I was especially a dear caught in the headlights when I finally met a demon with feelings for others. His family and maybe me. The last thing I thought of before I buried my head in my between my legs and let sleep consume me was of Dante. He was smiling, not smirking, at me and whispering to me lovingly, "Lady."_

* * *

**_(5)_**_It was done._

_It was finally done._

_After all these years I had finally killed him_

_Arkham._

_I had finally put a bullet in his brain. After finding him, renouncing my name as Mary, and taking the name that Dante gave me, I emptied my clip on him. I erased the monster that was Arkham. It was finally done and over with. After countless years of training and honing my skills, I. Was. Free._

_Never had I ever felt so much joy…and so much sadness._

_I was overjoyed for obvious reasons, but what shocked me was that I felt pain and sadness. Only after I had finished crying that I understood now. _

_I was all alone now. _

_I had no one. I never made any friends on my journeys. Like I said, I was the bitchy type and didn't want people getting in my way. So I never gave it a try. All of my family was dead. If I had any relatives I would've gone to them the first chance I got, but nope. All dead and gone. Mother died by father and I killed my father so I was all alone. With no one. It's ironic. I planned out my whole life how I was going to murder that man and now that I've done it, I don't know what to do. Sure I could keep continuing killing demons, but now that my _ultimate_ goal is complete, I had nothing else, but that. I'll have to live out the rest of my life in lonel-_

_I heard something behind me._

_I turned around as soon as I felt something behind me, expecting another demon. Well, I was half right. It was a demon just not any other typical demon. It was him. It was Dante. There he was in all his cockiness, still shirtless and carrying my Kalina. _

_"What an ordeal," he joked. There it was. The tone in his voice when he talked. It made me smile before it disappeared. Can't have him thinking I'm going soft on him. At least not till I knew something. "You're still here", he asked. Our eyes met once again and I had to break it off before I get caught staring to long._

_"I need that back." I lied easily as if a snake. I came up with that on the spot. I couldn't have him know that I was stumbling around the ruins and had no idea what to with my life. He was handing it to me and I made a grab for it until he pulled back. I looked at him confused before he spoke._

_"No late charges I hope." Another joke he made and again it made me smile before I wiped it off with will power before he could catch it. I needed to know something until I could get more comfortable. I decided to play along, the first I did since we met._

_"I'll think about it," I joked back, or at least tried. Years of non social interaction left me a bit rusty in the humor department. I took back my kalian from him and put it where it belongs. After I did I could feel some pain and sadness go away. Some, but not all. He walked beside me ,stopped and looked at the sky. I turned around and followed his gaze. The sky wasn't blue, but at least it was clear of a tower and horde of demons._

_"We should be fine for now," I heard him say, "but I'm sure they'll be back soon." I knew what he meant. Hell was a big place and there were sure to be more demon filth…besides Dante of course. Speaking of him, I wanted to ask him what I needed to know, but when I looked at him, my eyes widened in surprise. _

_He was crying._

_"Are you crying?" The words left my mouth before I had a chance to do anything. He looked away from the sky and away from me, obviously embarrassed._

_"It's only the rain," he lied bluntly. It wasn't raining. The rain had stopped since the fall of the tower. I put my hand out and checked just to humor him._

_"The rain already stopped," I spoke. He took a few seconds to recover from that fact before he looked back up._

_"Devils never cry," he said sternly. I was surprised even though I was careful to not let it show. It was true._

_Devils and demons don't have feelings. There just mindless puppets hell-bent on doing what their masters tell them to or cause destruction just for the sake of it. Even those that do have feelings always have the negative emotions. Hate, Rage, Anger, Frustration, Desire, Greed, Lust. All these reflected what a demon was. If there is a demon that was good, I never met him. The only one I know was Dante and he was crying. In order to cry you have to feel two things: extreme happiness or extreme sadness. He obviously wasn't the former so of course I knew he was sad. Duh. But in order to be sad, you have to have cared about someone or something and have had something bad happen to it. That was it though. In order for Dante to be sad, he would have to have car-no, loved someone, like his brother._

_Devils never cry. If Dante could cry then he wasn't a devil or a demon. I finally fully realized in that brief moment that, despite his flaws such as arrogance, cockiness, brash, recklessness, sense of humor, and lustful comments, he was just as human as I am. In fact, even more so. I decided to comfort and console the man on his loss the best that I could._

_"I see." I tried to speak with the utmost sincerity in my voice and looked up back at the sky. "Maybe somewhere out there, even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one"." I looked back at him, trying to sneak a peek at those blue eyes. "Don't you think?" He gave me a sideways glance and seemed hesitant, as if trying to think about it._

_"Maybe," he spoke. At least he had some hope. I knew that if devils could have feelings like Dante, that there were demons out there like Dante, then there was hope. Hell, maybe Dante could be my first friend. Scratch that, my first _true_ friend. Even more than that? Well, we'll see what the future has planned. Speaking of…_

_"By the way…," I said, all the while reaching for my pistol. As soon as I grabbed it, I swung my arm forward and fired three shots into the 3 demons that were closing in on us. We could both see them coming from the beginning, but I felt as if I was compelled to finish my speech for the sake of my possible friend. Besides, they were lesser demons. They're like ants to us._

_"Looks like we're going to be busy for a while." I used some humor when I spoke this time, just to get him back to his old self again. Even though it wasn't my best line. I pulled out my sub-machine gun and kept it and my pistol trained on the demons circling us. Dante took notice, but circled me instead, sizing up the competition, if you could call it that._

_"I love this," I heard him exclaim in a macho voice. There he was again. "It's what I live for." That's the Dante I've come to know. I saw him twirl around his guns all crazy before pointing them at the nearest demon. "I'm absolutely crazy about it!"_

_Can't get any better than this._

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Present Time_

**Lady' POV: 1st Person**

That was all three months ago. Three months since the fall of Temen-ni-gru. Three months since the closing of the portal. Three months that I had a first friend. Three months that I had a 'somewhat' partner.

And three months ago that I fell in love.

I know right. Even I can't believe it. I seriously had to look up on the internet for what I was feeling about a month after the destruction of the tower. Ha! I had literally typed in the words 'feeling, warm, heart beat increase, blushing' just to know what I needed to know. It was only a couple of minutes of searching that I finally found what I was looking for all that time. At first I was denying it, obviously, but as I had looked into it more I was shocked that it was true. All the blushing, all the stares and the heart rate and the dreams (not those dreams pervs) was because I was in love. Being the planner I was, I wanted to test this out and confirm my feelings. The day after that I went to Dante's Devil May Cry shop that he and I came up with. Thinking that put a fire in my heart. I had rode over there in my new bike (I still don't know what happened to the first one) and when I stepped inside I was greeted by a sight that made my heart stop…again.

Dante was asleep.

He was laid out sideways, like a bed, on his couch, his head on the left and legs on the right, and had his legs crossed up on the end. He had his arms behind his head, as usual, but what stuck out was his face. He looked so peaceful. He didn't have a smirk, or a frown, or a grin. He just laid there so…innocent as ironic as it seems. I went beside the couch and knelt next to him taking in his features. I reached up and with my left hand, caressed his white hair carefully as not to wake him. I just stayed there and stared while stroking his hair. I was gentle with him. My skill with my focus and steady aim with a gun caused me not to wake him up. He was so wondrous. I had an urge to kiss him. Maybe a peck on the lips or the cheek real quick and gentle so I wouldn't wake him up and then I would go.

That is until the phone rang.

Dante's eyes widened and I tried to stand up while being surprised. I tried to because I accidently stumbled over my feet and fell backwards onto my butt. Crap I must've looked like an idiot.

"Lady," he called. He had gotten into a sitting position and was staring at me. So I did what anyone would do.

I bolted out of there.

When I got the courage to go back and face him, he had asked me what I was doing there the last time. I lied and said that I wanted to make another bet with him just so I could watch him lose. He totally bought it and I left soon after that, faking a call for a job. After I got on my bike and left, I had gone through over everything that happened in my head with how he looked and how I felt and my urge. It was so strong and yet so warm. I wondered if it was love. No that's a stupid thing. Denying it any longer was stupid. I was in love.

One month after the tower, two months ago, I had realized something like a great epiphany.

I was and am in love with Dante and soon, real soon, I'll confess to him.

* * *

**(1) I used the videos and Wikipedia as my source and it didn't say how Arkham killed her mother. If there is a canon way that it happened then well… this ****_is_**** fanfiction so I just made a new one for her.**

**(2) When Dante defeats Cerberus and gets the tri-nun chucks. That's where it is.**

**(3) When Lady is thrown off of the tower by Arkham.**

**(4) After the fight that Lady and Dante had with each other. That's when it takes place.**

**(5) At the end of the game when they're at the remains of the tower. That's when it takes place.**

**Sorry if I missed anything that u guys were confused about. It's currently 11:46 pm and I kind of skimmed through it. Please Review. Like I said my first time writing and I want to see what you guys think. And please be gentle LOL J**

**If you have any questions or if you see something wrong with the plot or if you're confused and want answers then don't review because I will NOT respond on my own review wall. You got to PM me if you want an answer then I will PM you back with the right answer. Just make sure to state where it's at. Specifically if possible. If I, however, don't have an answer to your question and I made a mistake then please don't get mad at me. I'm new at this and still don't know how the editing thing works on . Once I do though, if I need to correct a few things then I will.**

**Once you people post reviews if they are not bad I could post them down here if you guys like.**

**Also I'll have a poll about: should I include a Lemon**

**Anyways, my favorite show is on. Until next time my fellow Fans of Fanfiction. Peace and Deuces. **

**\(-.-)/**


	2. A Call for a Job

**Hey guys its Fanfiction108. I'm back and this is the second Chapter of Love of Two Devil Hunters. Just a quick once over before we start. This story won't be too long. Probably a couple more chapters. Now while you might be disappointed or annoyed, I have good reason. I am not as an adept writer as others are in the Fanfiction Community and I want to do like a short story before I can move on to the big bucks that are 100k words long or have 30+ chapters that other more professional writers do. I am working on a somewhat novelization of the new Tomb Raider Reboot and have almost completed the first chapter. I don't know how beta readers work, but I'm getting off topic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry… but a guy can dream. (o.o)**

**Love of Two Devil Hunters**

**Chapter 2: A Call for a Job**

**Dante's POV:**

"Ugh. What the hell did I drink?" I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes from my sleep to find I was where I had crashed last night. In my trusty, old chair behind my desk. I rubbed my eyes hard to get the rest of the sleep out of me before I took in the surroundings of my shop/home.

The place was a dump. I had my desk in front of me and my couch out to the left of me. A trash can that was overfilling to the right of that couch, a closet behind the trashcan that had nothing, but dust, a coffee table in front of the couch that had empty mugs on it, and a mini-fridge that held leftover pizza to the left of the couch. To the left of that fridge was stairs that led to my 2nd floor which I almost never used. In the front was my door that didn't even have a lock to it, my jukebox, which I had gotten my agent Morrison to fix, was near the entrance to the right, and various cleaning supplies on the left side of my 'door'. On my desk was an empty pizza box that was open, three empty beer bottles were in the box, and a magazine on the corner of the whole desk. The place looked rusty and old. Not my fault I'm too lazy to clean. All in all, it was home.

_'Damn,'_ I thought,_ 'If I don't make it look like I've cleaned just a little bit, Lady is going to nag me to death.'_

Lady. That was a thought that made me think. _Really _think. Over the months following the Temen-ni-gru incident, I had gotten to know my partner/friend better. After naming the shop, Lady had refused to share a leaking roof with me so she had rented out an apartment a couple blocks away from his shop. We still chatted and kept in touch, usually whenever Lady came by to have me go on a job with her or when she comes by every while to get the money I owe her. Fucking moocher, but we still got along really good. I could say she's probably the only friend I got (Morrison is my agent so he doesn't count), aside from the fact that she keeps stealing my money away.

_'Not that I'm complaining,'_ I thought lewdly, _'Gives me more reason to see that hot ass figure she has.' _Of course I thought she was sexy. Who wouldn't? I basically flirted with her in the Temen-ni-gru, even though she tried to kill me every time. Key word is 'tried' and after the tower I _still_ flirted with her. Almost every comment I made about her body, I ended up with a bullet in my head and every time I regenerated, but it still hurt like a bitch. The weird thing though is that lately she's been doing less and less of that. Actually, ever since two months ago, she's been more lenient with me. I like that about her.

I won't lie. I've been developing feelings for her. Not just for her body, even though i make it my mission to tease her about it at _least_ once a day. No, it's because of who she is. Now before you start talking about how I'm a pussy, hear me out first.

Lady is…well, Lady. She's strong, beautiful, and smart. She might be human, but that doesn't matter to me. In fact, I never even knew a human who could take on a whole army of demons till I met her. Her skills, knowledge, and strength far surpass anyone besides me of course. Her physical physique isn't half bad. Her looks alone make my demon side go crazy the way she walks around inthat skirt and blouse and with the way she looks at me with her raven hair and hetero-colored eyes. Oh Jesus those eyes. She's so gorgeous. To me, she's not just another human. She's just Lady. She's unique. The only problem I have is how deep my feelings are. The only feelings I had of love were when I was a child with my mother and brother, but that was family love. All my life I've never had any love for a woman, let alone feelings. I do have feelings for her, but I need to find out how deep they go.

I was broken out of my thoughts as the front door opened up and the woman of my thoughts barged in here.

OH SHIT! I still didn't get this place clean. God damn it! I'm going to get my ass chewed out, but at least I can stare at her breasts when she does. Okay, not the best of ways to get her to not kill me, but what can you do.

* * *

**Lady's POV**

The town had really cleaned up in the time since the incident. You could still find spots all over the place that people were still rebuilding, but it was better than before.

I was currently driving my new motorbike to the shop and the good thing was that the new bike was exactly like the old one. It was a good thing I had found parts for it. I could put it all together since I taught myself how to repair the original when I was younger.

I had found a contract that I wanted to do with Dante that had us clean out a warehouse.

_'Dante.'_ Having him on my mind, I blushed. Damn. He wasn't even here and I could still get like this. I had a plan to confess to Dante and maybe we could be together. I had it all figured out. I would invite, or more likely force, Dante to take this job with me and once we would finish I we would go back to his place and I'd tell him.

Ok, not the best plan considering who I am, but keep in mind that I've never had experience with this. All the tactics I make are specifically made for demon killing, not this love revealing. I didn't even know how I would say it. 'Oh hi Dante. I sort of love you so let's go kill demons tomorrow ok.' I guess I would play it by ear. It would be kind of hard since I've been a bitch to him, but with good reason. I can't simply let all his perverted comments go like he could say it whenever he wants. Of course, after I found out about my love for him, I simply couldn't drop the bitchy act. The only reason was that he would get suspicious and I didn't want him finding out about my feelings until I had some sort of plan even though it sucks. That _and _I felt like it was my job as a woman to show perverts like him his place dedicated to all the women around the world.

I arrived and parked my bike outside the shop, making sure no asshole was around to steal it. If they, did they wouldn't live to see another day once I found them and I would find them. I slowly walked toward the unlocked doors and barged in. Seriously, I know he's Dante, but if I were him I wouldn't want to go through the trouble of hunting the bastard down who stole my shit just because I didn't have a lock on my door. Maybe he had some special spell or something.

I was greeted by the sight of the man who captured my heart…apparently hung over and seemed have just awoken because of the obvious discomfort he had. He had used beer bottles and his infamous pizza box that just always seemed to be there.

_'Oh well,_' I thought,_ 'We can't chose who we fall in love with.'_

"Ah damn it Lady," he groaned, obviously still sleepy and tired. "I don't have money for you right now. Can't you come back later?" I would have normally told him to suck it up, but I could see he was _really_ hung over. This one time he offered to share drinks with me after a job we finished and I couldn't turn it down to get close to him. He even said he'd pay! That is until he said it would come out of the debt that he owed me, but I took what I could get. When we had got home after that and slept, the next morning I came he was a wreck. Complaining about a headache and he was still half asleep. I thought for a moment if I could just give up on my plan and try again.

'No. I have the courage now and I will not back down. By the end of the day, he _will _know.' Mentally scolding myself for thinking about giving up, I gave my reply.

"You're in luck then because I'm not here for that." He looked at me, confusingly and relieved. I walked up to his desk and placed one hand on my hip. "I'm here because I need your help for a job." He groaned loudly and disappointed that I crushed his hopes of a free day. He crossed his arms on the desk and his face collapsed into them, trying to ignore me or trying to get more sleep.

"Damn it Lady, can't you do it on your own and leave me. As you can see, I'm busy." he grumbled on his arms.

"No Dante," I sighed. "I need you for this one and besides its easy pay." Shit. I could tell he was reluctant and tired. He obviously didn't want to go, but had to do this. I was prepared and I probably wouldn't have as much bravery as I do today.

"If it's so easy then…do it…your…self." He yawned out that last part and I could tell that I was losing him to sleep. So I busted out my plan B.

"Fine then. If you do it I'll… cut half of the debt you owe me." It was risky, but if this all worked out then he wouldn't owe me any when we'd be together. Besides that seemed to catch his attention.

**Dante's POV**

So Lady came to me with a job. Okay nothing new, but I couldn't go with her. Yeah, it was the closest thing I could get to going on a date with her, but I was really tired and my fucking head hurt like shit. I tried to block her out and fall back asleep and wait out my hangover when I heard her speak about cutting my debt in half.

I immediately flung my head up from my arms so fast I thought it would snap. Did I hear her right?

"Cut my debt…in half." I said with my eyes widened. Is she serious? I don't even remember how many times I've lost a bet or gambled away my money on her, but it's a whole fucking bunch. Like 10 or 20 G's. Damn I do owe her a lot!

"You heard me. Now are you going to come with me or am I going to have to change my mind and leave." She was in front of the desk and had both of her arms crossed. Shit. Screw my hangover; I'm taking this damn job.

"No!" I practically screamed it and stood up out of my seat. There was no way in hell I was passing this up. It might have been a joke, but I'll risk it. "I mean," I cleared my throat and continued with my playful voice, "I guess someone has to look after you. Wouldn't want anything bad happening to _my_ Lady now would I." I grinned devilishly as I stretched out the 'my'. Her reaction was expected. She blushed, turned her head away with her arms still crossed, and spoke in an annoyed manner.

"Whatever. So, you _are_ coming right." She was looking out of the corner of her eye and was acting impatient. She also had a gleam in her eye, like she _wanted_ me to go. Well of course I'm going to go, but then I thought about the fact that I didn't have a ride. One was because I didn't have any money. Two was because I usually get Morrison to drive me there. I could call Morrison, but then again besides being my 'agent' I don't really know what he does. He could be busy. Eh… like I care.

"Sure…sure, but I don't have a car. I got to call Morrison and see if he can take me." I was about to reach for my phone and call him when I heard Lady.

**Lady's POV**

So, Dante needed a ride. Of course I already knew he didn't have a car yet because of his debt and that he had another employer or something to take him there. 'Time to initiate the next phase in my plan.' I thought. I looked at him.

"Or you could just come with me on my bike. You did say you knew how to drive one right?" I spoke hopefully, but kept it hidden. I had to make him think I wanted to get this job over with so I don't draw suspicion on myself.

He stopped his advancement on the phone and looked at me with one eyebrow raised in confusion. I could tell he was shocked that I would suggest it.

"Yeah," he said, "I do, but why." Shit. Guess I got to lie again.

"I just want to hurry this up and get this over with. Besides, it's close by. Not even 15 minutes." He stayed there for a second or two before getting up and getting his gear.

"Okay," he started while getting his guns and sword, "but you do know that I'm driving so that means you're going to have to sit behind me. And hold onto me. With your arms. Wrapped around me. _Real_ close." He was trying to get a rise out of me. Needless to say it worked. Having the thoughts of holding Dante the way he described with our bodies so close together made me blush. I tried to fight it and barely succeeded. I might love him, but it doesn't mean he's going to get off easy with his teasing.

"Yeah I know. Now hurry your ass up." I responded in a fake annoyed tone, though I guess he didn't know it was fake. Good.

I turned and walked out of the shop with Dante in tow. My motorcycle was still where I left it and still like it was. I stopped on the side of the bike and waited for Dante to get on. He walked up to it and got in the driver seat. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I could tell he was smirking. I looked at the seat behind him for a moment before I got myself settled behind him and slowly put my arms around him. I wanted to lean my body in better and feel his warmth, but decided to do it when he drove. I could lie and say that I needed to hang on so I don't give myself away just yet.

He started up the engine and looked up ahead.

"Go." I said. He revved up the bike, obviously liking the feeling, before he took off towards our client.

**Dante's POV**

Lady told me the address of the client during the ride and I'm heading there now. As I was driving though, I could feel her lean into my body until I could feel all of her into my back. I wanted so desperately to stop the bike and just hold her, but I didn't want to crash. Then I'd be in debt even more for destroying her bike a second time! Thank god she doesn't know it was me that did it to the first.

I was closing up to the client's house so I stopped in the driveway and took out the keys. I felt Lady get off first and I followed her lead. We walked up to door and she knocked on it to notify the client that we were here.

The door opened up and showed a white woman that looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's. She had bright red hair and was in a plain black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Are you them." She asked.

"Yeah, we are." Lady said.

"Good. Come on in." She opened the door more to allow us in and we both went inside. We sat down in what seemed like the living room couch while she sat down on one opposite to us. I sat on one end my arms stretched and my legs on the floor, crossed. Lady sat on the other end in a more professional way with her back straight and her hands in her lap.

"So," I heard Lady say, "what's the job again, just to recap." The woman looked at both of us for a minute before she started.

"Okay," she said, "so there's this building that I bought for my brother's birthday party. He's going away for a while to another state so I thought I could have a going away party. When I got to the warehouse though I saw what looked like a…little goblin thing. There were dozens of them. I ran out of there as fast as I could. The only reason I still have it is because I saw your ad in the paper and decided to give you guys a try to see if you could deal with it." I was dozing off every now and then, but I got the gist of it.

"Consider it done." Lady said. The woman handed Lady a piece of paper containing the address. These little goblin things she said were obviously lesser demon. It seemed like I could take care of them with one hand. Deciding I was done here, I got up and headed for the door. I signaled lady to come with me so she got up and followed. We headed out onto the bike like we did earlier with Lady holding onto me. I smiled a hidden smile as I started the motorcycle and headed out to wherever the hell we were supposed to go.

**Pretty short chapter. Well compared to the last one which was 6k and this was 3k. Anyway that's the second chapter and I will have the next one real soon. I can tell you that the fighting will start next chapter though.**

**I looked up on the wiki and it didn't say when Morrison came so I added him early. In DMC3, Dante's shop was new to the point that he didn't even name it yet and I guess it would make sense to put him in.**

**Reviews:**

**Justaguest: thank you for your kind words :D. I don't know whether Vergil had a ploy in it as I get my info from the wiki's and the Games themselves and it doesn't say anything about him meeting her prior to DMC3. I do appreciate your reviews and thanks XD**

**xFallenDemonx:Thanks. It's nice to know you like the story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**MarinaEverlasting- for the help and info she gave me in a Extremely long PM. She is also a DantexLady fan. Thanks Marina :P**

**I'ma call it a night with some Dead Space 3 after I post this. Bye everybody**

**(/.\)**


	3. The Battle and a Sacrifice

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter of Love of Two Devil Hunters. The reason I updated it so early is because I still got school and it starts tomorrow so I thought I could send one before I got work to do. I've already started on the 4****th**** chapter so I'm not through yet! Not much fluffiness this time compared to the others, but there is mostly action here. On with the story J** **and as always, please please keep reviewing. It makes me happy to have people review my work and is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Devil May Cry…or do I? (0.0) Just kidding. I don't.**

**Love of Two Devil Hunters**

**Chapter 3: The Battle and a Sacrifice**

**Lady's POV: 1st Person**

As we drove to the address of the warehouse, I clung onto Dante, liking the feel he gives me. I just hope that by the end of the day I could tell him how I felt and we could hold each other as much as we want. I blushed when my thoughts strayed; thinking about what it would feel like if _he_ held _me._ Better yet, what if he was shirtless? Oh God. I better stop before I lose myself.

Then my thoughts strayed to what would happen if he didn't feel the same. I don't know if I could deal with that. I've never felt like how I feel for Dante before so I've never known what it feels like to be rejected. Just thinking about that made my chest hurt. Or worse, what if he just played it off as a joke and tried to get in my pants. I didn't want to believe he was just a womanizer. I saw who he really was at Temen-ni-gru. The _real_ Dante. I know he's more than just a horn dog. He just doesn't like to show it. I don't know why he acts like he does, but I hope that after I confess to him he will open up to me like he did at the tower. I really don't want him to hide himself from me.

"Lady," I heard him say, "We're here. You ready?" I was so lost in thought that I didn't seem to notice that we had stopped at the supposed warehouse. It was really big, but that was just about it. It was just a regular crappy building. It was all white and it didn't have any windows. Just double wooden doors that people could go through. I looked up ahead at Dante and saw him still sitting in front of me, looking at me.

"Yeah, let's go." I swung my legs over my motorcycle and got off. I took out my pistol and sub-machine gun and readied them both at my side. I didn't want to use my Kalina just yet. I want to see what we're up against.

Dante just casually got off the bike and we walked up to the doors. He opened them, but stopped from going in. he turned to me.

"Ladies first." he said with a smirk. I went through the door and into the building, carefully hiding my blush. Dante followed after me.

The place was big. _Real_ big. It looked smaller outside, but just like the outside it was still crappy. There was literally nothing inside. It had no accessories, no decorations or nothing. It barely had any lights. It was all gray and dull. Sure, there was a second floor, but I doubt there was anything special. Wait a minute…there wasn't even any demons.

"Hey Lady," Dante said, "you sure you got that address right."

"Of course I did." I defended myself. Even _I_ knew it _looked_ like I got it wrong, but I know I didn't. I checked the paper to make sure. Yeah we were at the right place. I heard Dante yawn.

"God damn it," he said, "I really wanted to slay some demons. At least then I'd know that my time wasn't being wasted. You think she tricked us."

I was about to reply when I heard something.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssss_

It sounded something being burned. I turned my head towards where the sound was coming from, towards the middle of the room. In the center of the place there was a small dot that had smoke coming from it and it was sizzling really loud. It also looked like it was growing. Oh shit. It is growing.

"What the hell," I said. The dot was growing bigger and bigger till it was the size of about 6 feet in diameter. The dot, or should I say circle, stopped sizzling and it had a red aura glowing on the outer edges before disappearing into the air. I could see the inside that had a mixture of black and red swerving each other and mixing that seemed to go on in an abyss.

'_Ah fuck,' _I thought_, 'it's a portal.'_ No sooner had I realized the portal's job, a blur shot itself out of the portal and onto the ceiling. I looked up and saw a creature no bigger than 2-3 feet clawing and hanging on the ceiling before shooting itself at me. I aimed my pistol and fired three times. The first missed, but the second got it in the shoulder and the third got it in the face. I sidestepped out of the way as it crashed past me, hitting the wall near the doors.

Dante and I walked over to the creature to take in its features. It really did look like a goblin or a gremlin or something. It was completely shiny black and seemed to have eyes except for the fact that they were white.

"Damn," Dante said, "he's an ugly little shit." I made a small smile at his weak joke.

That is until we heard more sizzling.

SSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssss 

I zipped around and crouched slightly, aiming both my pistol and sub while Dante lazily spun on his heel. There were portals opening everywhere. I mean _everywhere_. On the ceiling, on the four bland walls in the building, on the first and in the second floor from what I could tell. Once they stopped sizzling, all of the portals had at least one goblin crawl, shoot, or jump out of it and there were dozens. Maybe even one hundred. I heard Dante chuckle and I looked out of the corner of my eye.

"Well," he stretched out the word and continued, "looks like we got some guests for the going away party." He reached for his sword and brought out one of his guns. "We'd be _terrible_ hosts if we didn't give them a proper," he twirled his gun in his hand and popped his whole arm forward, aiming for the nearest goblin, "warm welcoming."

I smirked and followed his lead, firing into the horde as we both battled out the goblin swarm.

**Dante's POV: 1st Person**

I charged forward into the massive goblin army, fully slicing and dicing. I got to one in the middle of the room and gave him an upward slice, cutting him in half. I then jumped up using my demonic strength, turned my whole body upside down, got out my other pistol, spun myself around and unleashed as much bullets as I could before gravity started being a bitch and brought me back down. All the goblins in my area got a taste of lead and I spun myself right side up before bringing Rebellion back out and making a downward slice on the closest goblin, making him exactly like his brethren earlier.

I charged to one that was farther from me using my Stinger and at the last moment changed it to a Million Dollar Stab, giving him a taste of my sword as much as I could before I jabbed him one last time, the force sending him crashing dead into his brothers. I then used my Drive to devastate the line of goblins that were trying to sneak up behind me.

After that, I started slashing the next one and the next and the next. I dimmed down their numbers, but they were still surrounding me in a circle.

I smirked

Good.

I brought Rebellion down and stabbed it into the ground, taking a second to check and see if it was secured. I then brought out both of my pistols and charged again, away from my sword. I started firing in all directions, killing as many goblins as I could while maneuvering myself out of their way. I got a good 30 feet away before a goblin from the back of the horde up in the air, hoping to get at me.

The dumbass.

I grinned a devilish grin before I kept running, jumped up, and launched myself at the airborne goblin. I spun in mid-air and kicked the bastard in the face with both my legs, dropkick style. I used the momentum and pushed myself off of him with my demon energy, sending him flying into his other goblin goons and sending me right where I wanted.

Back to Rebellion.

I flashed towards it at breakneck speeds and used my time to spin and shoot at whatever was at my sides and in my way. At the last moment, I shoved Ebony back in its holster and reached out to my sword. Twisting my body around at the right angle, I grabbed onto it and, with the secured Rebellion in place, swung myself around on my sword kicking every goblin that surrounded me while using Ivory to shoot ahead of me, opposite of my kicks.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO." I yelled. I was having the time of my life. Hell yeah.

After a minute or two, I tossed Ivory in the air and got a firm grip on Rebellion, stopping myself. I placed myself in a stance that had me placing both my hands on Rebellion's grip and looked down with my bangs covering my eyes.

I knew I didn't get rid of all of them and I could hear them all jumping around in all areas at me. I stretched my hand out above me and waited until I could feel Ivory again.

Again, I smirked.

They all jumped at me, surrounding me, all the while clawing, biting, grabbing, and scratching at me. I released my pent up demonic energy and sent it outwards of my body, making all the goblins fly off of me. I used this advantaged and added even more demonic energy to make my speed even faster. With that, I put Ivory in my teeth as I clenched my jaw to keep it in place, grabbed and forced out Rebellion out of the ground with my right hand, and grabbed Ebony with my left.

I unleashed Hell.

I slashed and shot every goblin around me, making sure this time to not leave one standing.

They all fell.

I stopped, put my guns up, still held onto my sword, and took in my scenery. Everywhere I could see there were goblin bodies. Some sliced up and some shot down. It was done.

"Raaarrgh."

I slightly tilted my head right, grabbed Ebony from its holster with my right hand, swung my right arm around to the left of my face, and shot the bastard. I grinned when I heard a satisfied thud.

Okay now it's done.

"Dante!" I heard Lady yell and as I turned, I could tell why.

**Lady's POV: 1st Person**

We were doing fine. Actually we were doing great! I had finished out my fair share of goblin demons while taking glances at Dante. Looking at his skill, it makes me wish I had some super speed or strength. It looked like we had finished them all. All the goblins had been reduced to nothing and whatever had remained was now melting into…biomass. At least I think it was. It was kind of moving.

Wait...moving?

I looked around all over me and, sadly, I was right. The flesh or biomass or whatever the hell it was started moving away from me and looked like it was moving towards the center of the room.

'_Oh shit,' _I thought, '_that can't be good.'_ If something like demons or demon corpses start gathering in one place, it's never good. I saw Dante standing there in the middle of a demon slaughter.

"Dante." I yelled. He looked at me and then his eyes seemed to be drawn towards the mass of flesh and I followed his eyes.

I could see all the flesh and bones of the goblin remains gather and meld together. It started growing bigger and bigger until it started forming a shape. I saw the flesh repair itself and make a leg then another leg then an arm and another arm until it was a full 16 foot giant without a head. It stumbled on its feet and tried to grab its unformed head when the remaining flesh started convulsing on its throat and formed a goblin head. It looked exactly like one of the demons we just killed, but bigger. Ah fuck. I think we just involuntarily made another demon.

"Lady, "I heard Dante yell. My gaze went to him. "Get to the second floor and provide me some cover fire." He looked at the goblin giant. "I got this bastard."

I dodged a swing from the giant by sliding on my knees before getting back up and running past him towards the second floor balcony while Dante ran at an angle to meet me. He slid baseball style a few feet in front of the balcony, got up on one knee, and held his hands together. I knew what he wanted so I ran full speed and jumped on his hands before he flung me up on the balcony. I rolled to avoid getting hurt and turned back around, readying my Kalina.

**Dante's POV: 1st Person**

Damn it! Lady said that this would be an easy job. I wanted to go back to my house and sleep already, but _nooooo_. I got to dodge the shit out of this fucking demon filth.

I rolled all over the place, avoiding the swings and strikes that the goblin took at me while slashing at the demon's legs. It stumbled a couple of times, but didn't lose its balance. I had to slash at its legs some more until it fell and I got a chance to fuck up its face all the while Lady kept shooting the asshole. I was really getting annoyed that this thing didn't go down when I had a plan. I turned to Lady.

"Lady," I yelled, "when I say fire, you fire the Kalina, you got it." I saw her nod in understanding. I ran towards her at the balcony and when I got to it, I added some demon energy to keep running up the wall. I had to make the angle just right.

"Now." I yelled. I heard her shoot the damn bazooka and I timed my jump just right. I put Rebellion in both of my hands, jumped up, turned around, and flung it at the giant just a little bit earlier then the missile of Kalina. Now my sword and Lady's missile were heading straight for the giant's chest. For added effect and the bonus of looking badass, I used more demon energy to keep me afloat longer and fired my Ebony and Ivory at my swords hilt. With the force of my throw and the force of my bullets penetrating it (HAH!), the sword had speed and impacted the giant, cutting right through the bastard and ending on the other side of the room. That was phase one of my plan. The second phase was the Kalina missile that was following Rebellion. It made contact only a second after Rebellion did and with the size of the hole made by my sword, lodged itself inside the goblin giant.

I landed after my hover wore off and I saw the giant took a step back from our blows. It looked astonished as it found the missile welded inside of it. Of course the missile didn't go off because there wasn't enough stability in the giant's skin to allow the head of the rocket to go off. The giant's skin wasn't as hard as concrete and as hard so the missile's head couldn't break off and explode. I chuckled as it made high pitched wails and tried desperately to take the weapon of destruction out of it. I saw my chance to make a last laugh.

"Hey, fuck face." I called out. As he looked at me, I took both of my guns, twirled them all around me at the sides, by my face, even behind me, and finally ended my show by bringing both guns crossed and aiming at the asshole's face. I charged the bullets with as much of my energy as I could at the moment.

"Suck on this." I fired both my weapons and they shot off like lasers. In a fraction of a second, both bullets pierced both of the giants' eyes and through its head. It was dead immediately. Its arms went limp at its sides and fell backwards. When it hit the ground, the missile that was placed in the giant had hit the hard surface floor of the warehouse and went off. Just as planned. The missile exploded and sent the giant in to. The head, half of its torso, and right arm in one direction and its lower torso, left arm and the legs in another.

Greeeaaaat. Now it's done. I hope.

I heard a thud and saw Lady land right by me.

"And you said this would be easy pay." I had a playful tone to my voice and wore a smirk. I could see a light blush and a ghost of a smile on her beautiful gorgeous face. I went to go get my sword back when I saw the giant's upper half.

It was ALIVE?! The fucker should be dead!

It was looking towards us and had its hand pointing at us. An opening in its hand showed a spear that was about 4 feet long and really fucking sharp. At a closer inspection I noticed a horrible thing.

It was aimed at Lady.

Despite Lady being a badass hot chick, there was a fatal flaw in her career. She was human. Having superior attributes that far surpass normal humans didn't make that fact any less true. Like all mortal humans, they could die from a fatal injury. Actually, the fact that Lady has survived as long as she has in this business has amazed me. She wasn't like me. She wasn't a demon or a half-demon. She couldn't take a bullet to the face. She couldn't be impaled with her own weapon. She couldn't do have the shit that I do without getting killed.

She was Lady, but she was still human and she could still die.

Now I could have shot the spear with my skill, but a spear that size wouldn't even sway off its path a bit. I could have used my sword, but one important fact. It was halfway across the room. The goblin giant could've had all the time in the world to shoot. So I did the only thing I could do at the time to save the woman I have feelings for.

As the giant used its last life force to shoot the spear, I pushed Lady out of the way and found myself in the path of the spear. As the spear entered my heart, I thought to myself_, 'I've got no regrets except for not telling Lady how much I love her.'_

**Aaaaaaand you all probably hate me now, but don't worry. It's part of the plot and I need it fo the next chapter. You'll understand when I post it, but for now just don't hate me too much and hang on J**

**Review:**

**Jp: here it is J**

**Anyway, it's pretty late for me. Got to go to sleep then school. Oh well. Goodnight Fanfiction friends.**

**(o.o)**


	4. A Mistake Gone Right

**What's up guys? I'm back and I actually got this done in time. That surprised even me. with the homework I'm getting _and_ the games I have to play to keep up with the games section of Fanfiction, I thought I wouldn't get this done by the end of the week. I've got some more good news. I found a way to get writing mobile. All I got to do is write on my phone's writing app, copy and paste it on my gmail account, send it to myself on my phone and then I go on the computer to my gmail account, view the message I sent, and then copy and paste it onto the Microsoft word I got. It's brilliant. It means I can do it wherever I like without being at home (which with school and all, I only get 6 hours at home and with all the shit I do, that's not enough)**

**But enough about that because I bring you the new chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: Wait! (checks mail) *sigh* Still don't own Devil May Cry.**

* * *

**Love of Two Devil Hunters**

**Chapter 4: A Mistake Gone Right**

**Lady's POV: 1st Person**

I smiled and blushed at Dante's smirk. I didn't let him know it though. I continued to stare at him for a second before I saw him go get his sword back. My mind wondered to how I would tell him about how I felt as I looked down and found my gloves suddenly interesting. What if he refused and wanted to stay friends? I don't think I could deal with that. I wouldn't even know how to! What if he had another woman? True, I never caught him with another girl, but what if he was interested in someone else. What if-

I was knocked out of my thoughts as I was knocked to the ground and hit my head. Hard. I heard something that sounded like a piercing, but I wasn't really paying attention. I closed my eyes and put my hand to my head. I felt a little dizzy since I fell on the side of my skull and I shook my head in an attempt to shake away the mild pain. I looked back up wondering what had happened, but I regretted it as soon as I saw what had occurred.

I saw Dante, lying on the floor where I originally was at just moments ago with a spear jabbed through his chest. A pool of blood was growing larger as he just lied there motionless, not doing anything. He had his hair covering his eyes, but as I looked closely I could see the spear that had penetrated his heart. When I looked around, I saw that the giant, who was still alive, had his arm stretched out to where I was just seconds earlier. Where Dante now laid.

The giant's arm went limp and it made a noise that sounded triumphant. It looked like it was smirking knowing what it had done as my quick mind just realized what happened.

The giant shot at me.

Dante pushed me out of the way.

He sacrificed himself for me.

Dante was dead.

My Dante was dead.

And it was that BASTARDS FAULT!

HIS ENTIRE FAULT!

The only time I had ever been purely emotionally angry was when mom was murdered. Before that had happened, I got frustrated and upset when I wasn't given what I wanted, but I had only once felt pure, raw, unadulterated anger and that was that night it happened. I always loved my mom and I still do by carrying her memories and part of her soul in my heart and that's what made me livid with fury. The fact that my mother died had made me depressed, but murdered by my father was the only thing that had made that sadness turn morph and turn into hatred. That a precious person who I loved the most had died by my father's hand and that fueled my rage. Now it was happening all over again except this time it was a man who had my love and not just any man. Dante. And except for my father, it was now a filthy demon bastard that took him from me. I did what anybody would do to avenge the person they love.

'I'M GOING TO KILL HIIIIIIIIIM!'

Grabbing my pistol and sub-machine gun, I slowly walked towards the goblin giant; all the while tears were streaming down my face as I looked at the ground. With each step I took, a tear dropped from my eyes and onto the floor. I tightened my grip on my guns and stopped in front of the beast that hurt MY Dante. I slowly raised my guns in fury just about an inch from its face. I looked up and saw the emptiness in its face. This thing felt no remorse for what it did. It feels no regret for killing him. Despite the tears flowing past my face like a waterfall, a snarl managed to make its way past my lips before I unloaded lead on the asshole

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG GGGHHHHHHHH!"

Shot after shot after shot, I screamed my heart out as I avenged the man I loved. Even as the bangs from my guns sounded off, my screams matched the loud pops of my weapons. At the end of my reign of terror, I had completely redecorated its face. There was absolutely nothing left above the neck. It had some bone sticking out with blood dripping all around it. There were brains and various face parts littered all over the area. I realized it wasn't over since Dante was still there.

I holstered my guns, armed a grenade and left it under the body just in case, and ran towards where Dante laid, not caring about the explosion and remains of the giant as I sprinted to his body.

When I got a few feet from Dante, I slid on my knees beside his form. I grabbed him and put his head into my lap. I then reached over and, with all my strength, removed the spear. If I could take it out the Dante could regenerate. I tossed the spear away as soon as I got it out and I could see Dante's demon healing working already. My hopes were crushed as I found him not waking up from his slumber. My eyes stung from all the crying I was doing while I cradled Dante's head. I never cried this much. Only when mother died and when I killed Arkham. He looked so peaceful like this, but so wrong. There was no grin or smirk or even any smile he had. He just had a blank face. This was wrong. So very wrong.

"Dante," My voice broke. Even as I spoke I was breaking down. Here was the man who I loved, who I saw as someone who would never die, who would always be there and now he was gone. Out of my life. "P-Please wake up." I tried desperately to make myself believe he was just sleeping. How he wasn't dead. I tried to deny the truth like a little kid, but he was gone. "D-Dante, please," I pleaded even though I knew it was pointless, "wake up. You have to wake up."

Even after I kept saying it, how I kept wishing he would come back, he didn't. Dante left me. He sacrificed himself for me and I couldn't help, but feel guilty that it was because of me that he was dead. My head gave out and I slumped as I bawled for the man I would never get o see again.

Until I heard him.

**Dante's POV: 1st Person**

I actually thought I would die.

As I fell down, I was amazed that I was still alive. Of course I was too caught up in the moment to realize why I didn't die and it was only shortly after that I found out that it was because it was a just a spear. Just a regular-well not regular, but just a lesser demon weapon. It wasn't even powerful or enchanted. I mean, come on! I had been stabbed by Vergil twice with Yamato _and_ Rebellion and I'm _still_ badass enough to live.

While I laid there about to take the spear out and get the asshole, I thought for a moment that I could play one last joke for today it was only a few seconds after that that I just saw my opportunity and I took it. With the way Lady has been acting around me I felt like it was my time to find out just how she felt about me and how deep she cared. She seemed to have changed a little over the months we interacted and so I devised a plan to see how if she cared. I would pretend that I was dead and I would just lie there while Lady took care of the giant, watching how she would react to the giant and my 'dead' body. It was clearly out of energy with using the last of it to launch its spear so I knew Lady could take care of it no problem.

I heard her guns go off and a faint scream break through it as I knew she had taken care of it. I heard Lady approach me and kneel at my side me. I felt her cradle my head into her lap and felt drops of water on my face. There was no damn plumbing in this shitty place so I had only taken one guess as to what it was.

'_Oh shit,' _I thought, '_is she…crying?'_ It had to be. I mean through my closed eyes I could hear sobbing sounds and tiny droplets of water hitting my face. Now I felt like an asshole. I didn't mean to make Lady cry. I didn't even know she could!

'_God damn it. Now I feel like a jerk.'_ I heard her say some things as she cried. Things like me waking up. Ahhh shit. I guess she really believes that I'm dead. It was only until I felt her slump forward that I decided that my little joke had gone way too far over the edge and called out to her.

"Lady." I called out. I opened my eyes and was greeted with a sight that broke my heart.

Lady was crying. Straight up crying. Her eyes were red and puffy from it all and I felt really bad. She was also looking at me in disbelief and I could tell she didn't expect me to survive. I remember something from the past at that moment. Something that my mom had told me. My mom once told me that if I ever found a girl, don't make her cry. They can get mad at you. Women get mad all the time at everything. I mean everything, but they eventually forgive you if they truly love and care about you. But if you make a woman cry, then you've truly done something wrong that makes you a horrible person.

I was about to tell her I was sorry. How I was alive. How she didn't have to worry and how I would take all the pain she wanted to dish out to me for doing that, but then she suddenly got up and I found my head meeting the cold hard floor. My head bounced slightly from the force and it stung a little. I rubbed the back of my head and was about to retort when I saw her standing over me. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but I could tell she was giving me a piercing glare. Damn I felt really bad now.

She stayed like that before heading off towards the door and slamming it shut.

I was stunned lying there like an idiot, but I didn't care. I got up a few seconds later and got my sword while registering only one thing.

'_Shit, she's pissed.'_

* * *

After I got my Rebellion and exited the warehouse, the both of us went on Lady's bike and high tailed it to the client to let her know we finished the job. While I rode I could tell she still hated me for doing what I did. She didn't even hold onto me like she did earlier today. I didn't know she was going to act like that. I've never seen her cry at all let alone over me. I probably shouldn't have done what I did, but I was going to apologize for being a jackass and she didn't let me. I'll tell her I'm sorry. I just have to do it in private and get a chance to.

When we got to the clients house, she got off of the bike and told me to wait. She didn't even look at me when she said it. Damn she was really mad at me.

As she spent her time to get the money, I had time to reflect on Lady. I love her. I had realized it when I took that blow for her. Sure it didn't kill me or seriously injure me, but I didn't know at the time. All I could think about was her safety. Every day before this job even started I thought about her. Her long slender silky legs going all the way to her miniskirt. Her hourglass figure and the way her raven hair complimented her different colored eyes. I had realized I saw her as a woman that I had feelings for, like a crush or something, but it's just today that I conjured up that it was something more. Today, seeing her almost getting killed put a pain in my chest sharper than any blow I've been dealt with. I had an epiphany that I loved her. Like how I loved mom, but different. I still feel the same warmth and love all over, but from Lady it's different. Is it love to think about someone all day long? Is it love to wonder if that person is thinking of you? Is it love to want to spend time with that person and to get more close to them? If it is then I'll admit, I love Lady.

I love Lady…

…and now she hates me.

Man why was life so cruel.

I saw her come out of the house and I didn't bother to ask for payment. I already felt like shit.

She got on behind me and grabbed onto me, albeit reluctantly.

"Go." She commanded in a monotone voice and I didn't object. I revved up the motorbike and sped off to the shop. The whole time we both stayed quiet and I was trying to come up with a way to say sorry. 'Hey Lady. Sorry I played dead today. We cool?' Yeah that would work out.

I neared the shop and I came to a close. I parked the bike outside and faster than I could blink, Lady was up the stairs and entering the shop.

Damn it. I was going to get chewed the fuck out.

I got off the bike and put the keys up to give them to Lady. Maybe they could play a role in my apology. I still wasn't ready to go see the look on her face when I confronted her, but I guess it had to be done sometime. That and it was my shop. And I didn't have a ride besides Lady's so I couldn't just run away or else she'd get even more pissed off.

I ascended my own stairs and was sweating a little. I put my hands on the surface I opened my own doors and was greeted by the sight of Lady standing in the middle of the room, her back was to me and she looked like she had her arms crossed. I slowly closed the doors behind me quietly so I could play this off well. I had to choose my words carefully so I stood there for a few seconds. Then a few more. Then probably a minute until I said something.

"Lady I-" I would've finished that sentence if it wasn't for the fact that Lady had just did a complete 180 and rushed towards me. I flinched as she got near me and I thought she was going to give me the beating of a life time when she did the exact opposite.

She threw her arms around me and brought me into a hug with her head on my chest just below my chin so I couldn't see her face.

I was shocked. I actually thought I was going to get my ass handed to me, but I didn't. Even more, the woman was hugging me. I was going to say something when I heard her…crying. God I've never seen her do so much crying…wait.

She was crying again.

And it was all because of me.

My fault.

God damn it. Why do I always have to fuck shit up?

I did nothing but hold onto her as she clung onto me for dear life, like I would disappear if she let go or lost her grip. She was crying and sobbing into my chest, getting my clothes dirty, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered more than Lady.

"You bastard." I heard her say through her sobs. That hurt. A lot actually. "Don't you ever fucking do that again." Even when she was crying, she could still be angry, but I could hear her voice breaking down.

"I won't," I said, "I'm so-"

"No you don't get it do you." I tried to push her away from me so I could see her face. So I could see what she meant, but she held strong onto me. I decided to just listen to her and hold her. "I can handle an injury. I can handle getting stabbed. I can take demons on all day fucking long." She paused as if to choose the right words. "But I can't handle losing you."

_That _made my eyes widen a little bit. She couldn't handle me dying? I wanted to call bullshit, but that would be wrong to say at a time like this. She's one of the strongest humans I've ever met. She's killed before and seen death a thousand times over. She's been through so much and she couldn't handle _my_ death.

"Why." I asked I had to know. The infamous Lady couldn't handle a demon's death. I guess hell froze over, but what she said next completely blew me the fuck away. She said it below a whisper. I could barely hear her even with my highly skilled demonic hearing and it filled me with shock.

"Because I love you."

* * *

**Yay. She confessed to him. What will happen next? Will they get together? What will happen after that? Why am I asking you these questions when I know the answer? I don't F*****g know LOL J.**

**Reviews:**

**Sortajan: 1) It was the spur of the moment. 2) It was essential to the plot as you see the reason for the confession above. 3) Dante had feelings for lady and sort of forgot he could do that. When you love someone and your in that situation Dante was in, you kind of forget about stuff like that and worry about the person you care for… or from what I can gather from the movies I've seen. LOL :P. 4) I felt like it was needed for Dante to get impaled. I mean he's been impaled in DMC1 by Trish in the beginning and Alastor. DMC2 didn't have one, but DMC3 when Dante got stabbed by yamato and rebellion on the first fight with his brother. DMC4 in the beginning by Nero and even the Anime when he was crucified and impaled at the end by Sid. I felt like it was something of a running gag and wanted to put it in my fanfiction. J**

**Ladyintime: Why thank you very much Ladyintime. Yes this is my very first Fanfiction and I'm working on the new Tomb Raider one. It's alright we're all wierd sometimes… maybe most of the time. HAHA**

**Working on the LAST CHAPTER of this story as we speak, but don't worry. I mean to make at least 2 or 3 more sequels that will pan out in BETWEEN the DMC games so I'm not through with DantexLady just yet. Even so, I still want to do other stories from Dead Space and Resident Evil to Naruto and Fairy Tail and One Piece and that's just to name a few. It's going to take some time, but this is one of the things I'm actually putting my work into.**

**Until next time. PEACE**

**8-)**


	5. Night of Lovers

**Here is the next chapter of the story and I'm back! Yaaay. Got a few things I need to say.**

**Please Please PLEASE! Review. I haven't been getting any at all during the time between making this and last chapter and I feel kind of depressed. PLASE Review! I need all you opinions and thoughts about this fic. (PUPPY DOG FACE) Pwetty PWEASE (0.0). I'm new at this and need your opinions J**

**Also for people who WILL Review about how Dante or Lady are out of character, then the summary CLEARLY states it has OOC. I'm not saying I got any PM's about it or reviews, but I'm still worried and want to get this off my chest. And even if it didn't, people like that are forgetting one thing! THIS. IS. FANFICTION! It's supposed to be made up from the fans minds a.k.a. US. Its how we want things to go down and what we want to do with the characters of Entertainment. Like Yoai fics, I don't read those types of things since I'm not into that. Do I like those fics? No, BUT I don't hate them either. I do however respect fellow writers to put whatever type of story they want on Fanfiction, whether it be God-like fics, Dark fics, Harem fics, Yoai fics, FemSlash fics or others. Why should there fics be prosecuted when fanfictions is a website where your SUPPOSED to bend the characters and plot to what you want.**

**WOW I think I just did my first Rant! Props for me J :P **

**Also there IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. UST SKIP IF OU DON'T WANT TO SEE. ACTUALLY, ABOUT TWO- THIRD OF IT IS A LEMON SOOOO…YEAH.**

**Any way those two are the only things on my mind right now. I did make this chapter TWICE as long as my normal ones, already a 7K. I did it because of the Review problem I have. Please Review, Okay J. On with the story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Devil May Cry… Shit I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on! LOL J**

* * *

**Love of Two Devil Hunters**

**Chapter 5: Night of Lovers**

**Lady's POV: 1st Person**

There it is. I said it. I told him. After weeks of waiting, I just told him about my feelings. I didn't even know why I had said it. One second we're holding each other while I'm trying to scold him through my tears and the next I had told him why I couldn't lose him. Why his presumed death had impacted me so much. It left my mouth in a whisper before I had a chance to think.

I said it with so much care and so much fear. I really meant those words, but now I was scared. I wouldn't admit it, but now that it's the moment of truth I feel afraid of rejection. What if he doesn't feel the same?

I still held onto him with my face in his chest, even though I could feel him stiffen at my words, but he did not push me away. I could just picture his wide eyes and slightly hung jaw. I thought he would've laughed in my face or made a joke, but despite my confession he still held onto me. I still didn't want to look at him. I was worried that the look on his face would be one of rejection.

"You…what?" I heard him say. I could tell his voice was laced in shock and disbelief, but gone was his playful tone. I expected him to chuckle or make a sarcastic remark, but he didn't and now he wanted me to repeat my words.

"I said I love you, you idiot." I clenched my fingers together and slightly dug my finger in his back as I said that. My heart was racing and I was sure I was sweating a little bit. I had stopped my crying as my face was probably full of dried tears, tears that were now on Dante's shirt, and I was filled with a wave of nervousness. He wasn't doing anything. Just standing there. Ugh. Why is he torturing me?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he added a little force in his arms in an attempt to push me off. However, I still clung to him, wanting to prolong the inevitable embarrassment.

"Lady." He whispered.

That did it. The way he said it made me drop my guard for a few seconds, but that was all he needed.

He ever so gently pushed me off of him with his hands on my shoulders, but he still held me. He literally had me at arm's length while my gaze fixed on the floor, unable to meet his gaze. I missed his warmth with the way he held me. I also missed not having to worry about what he'd do, but I guess I have to now.

He still held his arms on my shoulders, not wavering, and I had my head still looking down. I was ashamed. While the crying stopped, it didn't mean I wasn't still nervous or afraid. I couldn't look Dante in the eyes while not knowing how he would act. That's what scared me though. Not knowing. All my life I've known what to do. To plan out tactics, what weak spots I could see in demons, and how to adapt and change according to the situation. But this is something I've never done before. Something I'm not prepared for. I've never been in love so I've _never_ confessed at all. My heart was still racing with anticipation!

"Lady," I heard him say, "Lady look at me." I couldn't. How could I look at him when I didn't know what to do? I wanted to tell him I wasn't good at this or that I needed to get out and come back later or…or…or something! But when I tried to speak, my throat got all clogged and words didn't come out from my lips. Like I was put on mute and couldn't speak. I just hope that from Dante's angle he couldn't see me gawking and opening my mouth like a-

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt something on my chin. I looked further down my vision and saw it was Dante's finger. He was using his left hand under my chin while his right still held my shoulder and I loved the feeling. He was curling it under my chin and lifting my face so I could stare into his eyes.

No! I couldn't do it. I still didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready!

As soon as I saw the beginning of his facial features, I shut my eyes as tight as I could, immediately block our gaze. I knew if I stared too long then my defenses would break and I'd be doing something stupid. I knew I looked like an idiot, but I just couldn't look at those blue ocean eyes without breaking down.

"Lady." There it is again. How he said and spoke. "Lady…please. Please look at me." He spoke so softly.

That was it. That was all he needed to do as he ripped away my hardened exterior and I slowly opened my eyes.

I was greeted by the sight of Dante, looking at me. He looked exactly like that day at the library at Temen-ni-gru and that short time after it's destruction. So serious, but also so caring. I could feel him rub my chin so affectionately while he stared into my eye. I had to say something. Anything! Before I got lost and stared too long. I was desperate to get out of the embarrassing role I was in. I just needed to lay out everything I needed to say and quick. I inhaled a deep through my nose and before I even knew what I was saying, I spoke so quickly even I could barely tell what I was saying.

"Look, I know it's seems like I might be a bitch to you, but that was just a cover up I swear. I've had feelings for you for a while now, but just never acted till now. I don't know if you have any other woman in your life or if I actually mean something to you, but I just wanted you to know so maybe I could hope to-"

I stopped suddenly as Dante did something unexpected and caught me off guard.

He grabbed me with both his hands on my sides, pulled me to him while he leaned forward, and captured his lips with mine.

For a minute there, time stood still. My eyes widened instantaneously to the point where I felt like my eyelids would rip out. I was greatly surprised.

Here I had the man of my dreams kissing me after I just confessed to him and _he_ was the one who started it. It felt so good. I had never ever felt what I feel right now. I felt warmth and love that I've felt from my mother before, but _this. _This was bliss. Absolute pure bliss. I felt like I could take the world on with my Kalina right now!

I slowly closed my eyes and sank into the kiss, returning the gesture as much as I could while I moaned lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as much as I could while he gripped the back of my waist as we pressed each other's bodies together. I had never kissed anyone before so I have no experience other than what I've seen and heard from my travels, but I quickly found a rhythm I could get into as we found ourselves smacking lips with each other. I could taste his lips that faintly held…pizza? I smiled into the kiss.

'Hmmm,' I thought, 'I could get used to this.' I liked his taste. I didn't hate pizza. Who the hell does? I just scolded Dante for eating _too_ much of the stuff. He eats it like every day of every hour.

I felt him pull away from the kiss and opened my eyes when I felt his hands leave my back and force me just a step away from him, releasing my hands on his neck. I was worried that my inexperience had caused something to go wrong and I almost scolded myself before he raised his hands to hold each side of my face. He stroked both sides affectionately with both thumbs and I stared  
into those blue eyes. I could see all the love he was showing me just a minute ago in that kiss and was now in those very eyes that I lost myself in.

"Lady," I heard him chuckle out. I almost thought for a moment he was going to 'hit it and quit it' like I heard from the women I eavesdropped one time this week. They explained how one of the men they dated was a 'player' and did that act. I was worried he was just using me until his face switched to one so serious and loving and he told me very sternly what I had said just a few moments ago. "I love you too."

I've felt eagerness when I've got a mission to kill demons and satisfaction when I've completed it. I've felt a rush a fulfillment when I get money and I've felt some excitement when I use the money to purchase a new weapon or more bullets. I've felt pure happiness with my mother when I was a child. I've felt so much relief and yet so much sadness when I killed Arkham. Yet, nothing could compare to the amount of joy I felt when I heard those words. I wanted to smile when I heard those words. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. So what did I do? I did all three.

The look on Dante's face was so priceless. He must've thought he did something wrong when I broke out a smile with tears coming down my face as I chuckled a _real _laugh. I can't remember the last time I did that, but I can't exactly remember the last time I cried so much. I guess it's one of the few changes I had during my time around Dante.

"Lady," he spoke in a scared tone, "Did I do something-" I silenced him with my finger on his lips. It was so hilarious with his worried state. It wasn't like him at all. I wanted to milk this as much as I could, but decided against it, being in the moment and all.

"No Dante. You didn't do anything bad. I'm just so happy. I've never felt like this before." It was the truth. Dante made me feel what I haven't felt in a long time.

"I know what you mean Lady. I can honestly say I never felt for a woman like I do you. I really mean that." He smiled as he spoke. Him saying that made me get overwhelmed with comfort.

I smiled at him before leaning forward and crashing his lips to mine once again. He didn't fight back as he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. It felt so intense the second time around now that we both knew what we meant to the other. I felt him rub my sides and it caused me to let out a moan. I unexpectedly felt hot down _there._

I've never been with a man like _that_ before, but I knew enough about the truths about what the real world is about. I knew about murder, suicide, abuse, and all the bad things about the world. I wouldn't have been a good hunter without knowing that there were bigger things out there. In turn, I knew about sex. I've never been a naive innocent little girl since that incident when I was little, but I've never had experience with this, but this is Dante. He'd never hurt me. He's never done it before and he won't ever. I trust him. I don't know if it was the heat of the moment or my feelings or both, but I wanted this. I have never felt like this for a man and if something is this good with Dante, then didn't want it to stop. I trust him. I want Dante. Now! And what I want I get. I'm Lady God damn it.

And right now, the Lady wanted his man.

**LEMON WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS OR ARE UNDER 18, THEN PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT LEMON WARNING.**

**3rd Person POV**

Lady used her left hand to rub Dante's crotch while her right was at the back of Dante's head, deepening the kiss. Dante stiffened at the sudden advance. He didn't expect her to make a move like that, but didn't object to his Lady. Dante moved his right hand to caress one of her breasts and used his left hand to grab Lady's well toned ass. He had fantasized about doing plenty to that ass she had. The way it felt in his grasp was plush and made him fill with desire. Her breasts felt warm and soft even against the fabric and he felt his pants tightening at both touches real fast. He decided to take the initiative and broke the kiss before sucking on her warm silky neck.

Lady moaned heavily into the actions Dante used. She had never felt sensations such as this. The way he grabbed and used her body felt so pleasurable. She could feel herself get hot at his touch and wanted more.

She pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and took off her Kalina, guns, and her ammo belts, which they had yet to notice in the middle of making out. She tossed them on the couch before she started unbuttoning her blouse. Dante knew where this was going, but didn't think this was the time. He really loved Lady. He didn't want her to be just a fling. He wanted it to be special. He held off his demonic lust as he made a move to hold both of Lady's arms and she looked at him confusingly.

'Isn't this what he wants,' she thought, 'I want this too.' She thought he was having second thoughts.

"Lady," he began, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want this to be a one night stand and I don't want you to do this because we got caught up in the moment. I really care for you." He spoke so with a voice that was filled with worry and love in one. He was giving her a chance to back out. He was giving her a choice. When she thought she couldn't fall for him anymore, he pulls a stunt like this. She smiled at that.

"Dante I do. I really want you to be with me." she sounded a lot more girlish than ever, but she didn't care. She wanted him to know that she wanted this just as much as he did. Not just sex, but them. She wanted Dante for who he is.

Dante must've gotten the message because the next thing she knew, Dante had tossed his guns and Rebellion on the couch next to her things and she was in his arms bridal style and Dante was making a move towards the stairs he had. He couldn't do it here on the desk or the couch. She deserved better than that so he chose to move the activity upstairs where he had a bed. He never really slept up there; chosing the couch was _much _more comfortable. That and he was lazy.

The whole climb upwards on the stairs they never left each other's eyes. Lady felt so safe in Dante's arms and Dante had a smile on his face the whole way up, not bothering to hide his excitement and happiness.

Dante opened the door carefully as not to drop Lady and entered the room. It wasn't anything special. A bed in the middle of a wall with coffee table on one end that held a lamp and on the other side was a closet that had nothing. On the opposite side of the door and to the side were windows that were closed shut.

Dante slowly and gently put Lady on the bed, laid on top of her careful not to crush her, and started kissing her. Lady happily complied and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The sounds of lip smacking could be heard in the room. After a minute of passionate kissing, he pulled back and took off his coat. He threw it on the floor somewhere before attacking Lady's neck once again, sucking on the flesh hard enough to leave a hickey.

She moaned at the sensation and felt eagerness as Dante pulled back and started unbuttoning her blouse. When he got it done, he made Lady sit up and took it off for her and she gave a yelp when Dante took her legs in the air. He took both sides of Lady's skirt and pulled them up off of her body, leaving her in her knee high boots, black panties, and black bra. She blushed at the vulnerability. He laid Lady down again and took in her body.

He smirked at the sight and went to take off his own shirt revealing his well toned abs and muscles. Lady grew hotter at the sight and subconsciously licked her lips. She needed Dante and now.

She made the move to crawl to Dante who was standing at the side of the bed. While still on her hands and knees, she zipped down his zipper and unbuttoned his pants. She could feel his length through the clothes and grew even hotter as she estimated his growth. Needless to say, he was hung.

Dante had just finished taking his socks and boots when he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down to see Lady fiddling with his pants and then take them off, leaving Dante fully nude. He was slightly surprised that she would do what she thought she was going to do, but didn't stop her. She had said it plainly earlier that she had wanted this and him so he obliged.

After a few seconds working the pants and underwear off, she was greeted by the sight of his cock. Her eyes grew a little as she took in his size. She could guess he was somewhere around 8-9 inches long. Her mouth grew watery as she grabbed the appendage and heard Dante take a slight intake of breath. Lady's hot and small hands felt so good on his dick. He looked down at her when she began to speak.

"I've never done this before." She confessed. "I mean, you're my first so I don't have as much experience." She looked away shyly that was so unlike her. She appeared to be somewhat embarrassed and Dante was shocked at that he would soon be taking her virginity. He didn't have time to ponder when he felt pleasure run though his spine as Lady started to jerk him slightly. She smirked seeing his position. "But that doesn't mean I can't learn." And with that, she opened her mouth and took his penis inside of her.

Dante gasped slightly at the tingle he got as Lady pleasured him with her mouth. Lady felt so aroused as she bobbed her head up and down. Slurping sounds could be heard in the room as Lady sucked on the shaft like a lollipop. Her cheeks went in a vacuum like state as she sucked it with all her might she tried taking as much of the 9 inches as possible. She could only take 6 inches as she wasn't a professional, but she jerked the rest of him with her left hand while cupping his balls with the other. Sometimes she would get off, breath in some needed oxygen, lick his dick from the base to the tip, then going back to sucking and slurping starting the process all over. She didn't know what had gotten over her. It was like her body had a mind of its own and she loved it.

Dante flung his head back and closed his eye, reveling at the act lady was giving him. He groaned as Lady practically swallowed his cock and put his hand on top of her head, as if telling her she was doing a good job. He lightly grabbed her hair at the times when she ran her tongue on the underside of his dick.

Dante had, in total, 6 sexual encounters, but he never had any feelings for those girls. It was always just sex, not love. Now, however, he could practically feel the intensity of the act amplify with the one he cared for.

After a couple of minutes, Dante felt it was his time. He tapped her slightly on the head.

"Lady," he grunted, "I'm close." She didn't stop her bobbing, but she slow down enough to mutter a small 'hmmm'. She didn't know what it meant until she heard Dante say again, "I'm cumming."

Now she understood. He was close to climaxing. Climaxing was the word she had heard from others in a town she had been in, not cumming. She had heard that the juice of a man tasted a little salty and wanted to find out for herself.

She sped up her bobbing and after a few seconds, she heard Dante mutter, "Damn it" and soon after he exploded into her mouth. She topped her head and took in his taste as he came in her mouth. She was right! He was a little salty, but strangely tasty. She swallowed every drop of his essence and didn't let one go to waste. She parted her lips from the limb and sat back up on her knees. She licked her lips and smiled, liking his taste, before she was knocked back on the bed for a third time.

She landed on her back with her legs dangling at the side of the bed before she felt them being lifted into the air. She looked up and saw Dante taking off her boots socks and flinging them to the side. He then took her legs by the ankles and hoisted them in the air, smirking down at her. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes. She was completely at his mercy now and that ironically turned her on.

"I would feel bad if I didn't return the favor, babe." She blushed when she felt Dante kiss her left ankle and went all the way down to her well shaped thighs. She whimpered a little at being teased. Dante took his time feeling his lips on her silky flesh. He kissed her ankles then kissed the back of her knee then her thighs, all the while looking her in the eyes with love.

He crouched down in between her thighs hovering over her crotch and stayed like that for a few seconds until she heard Dante.

"Lady," he said, looking at her, "take off your bra." He had to say it. He just had to look at those perky breasts she had. He could feel his erection go back up as she nodded her head.

She got up in a sitting position and did as she was told while Dante watched excitedly from his crouched position. She did it quickly so she could get back to the main course. She threw the bra on the side of the bed, revealing her perky Double-D boobs. They looked so luscious that Dante wanted to suckle on them like a baby, but once she looked back at Dante, she started feeling a little self conscious and covered her boobs with her crossed arms as she looked away. She had never shown a man this much of her and while she loved Dante, it was still all new to her. She felt insecure and cursed herself for showing it during this act. Dante saw her covering up and look away and instantly knew what was wrong. Well he wouldn't have her feeling like that.

He jumped up and kneeled on the bed next to her. He took her hands away from her chest and held them affectionately.

"Lady." He said. She didn't look at him. He moved his head to try and look her in the eyes while he squeezed her hands in an attempt to persuade her. It worked. She didn't turn her head all the way, but she did look at him out of the corner of her eyes. The reflections in her eyes were one of worry and he had to do something. "Lady, please don't cover yourself up. You're beautiful just the way you are." She looked back at him and still had some doubt left before he said it again only this time, more sternly. "You. Are. Beautiful Lady." He whispered, yet it felt like all was right in the world when he said those words.

She smiled a small smile before leaning forward and smacking her lips with his. While they were kissing, Dante gently pushed Lady on her back. He kissed her then kissed her neck then in the middle of her chest and through the whole time she was moaning.

Dante then got an idea. He leaned down and took a her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, used his right hand to knead the left breast like dough while his left hand to rub through the fabric of her panties, teasing her nether lips. Dante felt his dick go hard against Lady's stomach, but restrained himself. This moment was for his Lady.

Lady closed her eyes and was in moaning out his name every breath she took. "Dante. Oh my god. Dante." She felt shocking pleasure run from all around her from Dante's moves. Dante's mouth and hand on her boobs felt so good and so did the teasing she got from down south. She couldn't help, but moan every second. She was feeling good all over.

It ended abruptly, however, as Dante pulled away and trailed kisses down to her stomach, licking her belly button causing her to whimper, and finally kissed just above her crotch. Dante got off the bed and got in the crouching position he was in earlier. He lifted her legs until the back of her knees were resting on his shoulder and looked back up at Lady for a second, taking in her form. He then looked back down and took off her panties, finally leaving Lady fully nude in all her glory. He began his descent as he started to eat Lady out.

As soon as his tongue darted across Lady's pussy lips, Lady's eyes shot wide open and she gasped from shock and pleasure. She moaned so loud the birds outside would've flew away if it was day time. Dante dragged his tongue teasingly from the bottom to the top of the lips making Lady shudder and scream lightly. Lady couldn't take it. She grabbed onto Dante's white hair with her right hand and clawed at his scalp. Dante groaned at the gesture, but with the knowledge of doing good for his lover, he drowned out the slight pain. He licked Lady's pussy like ice cream for a while before Lady was taken to a new level of pleasure as he dug his tongue inside of her walls.

"OH GOD DANTE! OH SHIT!" She moaned out. She grabbed Dante's skull so tightly that he groaned just a little louder than last time. He knew he would wake up with a headache with the way she was tightening his head. The vibrations from the groan only served to further dip Lady over the pleasure meter as she wrapped her legs around his head in an attempt to dig him further into her. "OH FUCK DANTE! DON'T STOP! KEEP LICKING MY PUSSY! OH YEAH EAT ME OUT BABY!" She had never felt like this. She never had a high this big not even when she was killing demons. She was having the time of her life with the man she loved and she was enjoying it.

After a couple of minutes of shocking pleasure and screaming, Lady felt something build up inside of her. It was like a dam waiting to burst. She suspected that it was an orgasm. She lifted herself up with her left hand digging into the bed, her right hand still clawing into Dante's skull, and her powerful legs still pulling his face in her pussy lips.

"Dante," she panted out, "it's happening. I think…I think I'm cumming. I can't-can't hold it in." This was probably her first orgasm. Being who she was before she completed her goal, she never had time to indulge in selfish pleasures other than buying her own guns or making her own custom made motorcycle. She always thought it was pathetic to pleasure yourself or just a waste of time seeing as who she was before the tower, but right there, right now, she could only curse herself for not doing this sooner.

"It's okay Lady," Dante whispered while taking a second to catch his breath, "just let it happen. I want you to come for me." With knowing that Lady was about to come, Dante quickly changed tactics by switching his mouth to her clit while using his index and middle finger to finger her in and out. Lady continued screaming louder than ever at the attention her clit got. She flopped down on the bed as her arm gave out from the immense feelings she was given. Then she felt the dam burst open and came.

"DANTE!" she yelled out while digging her nails in his head. It was a good thing that barely anyone lived there or else they would've gotten in a lot of trouble. Dante felt the juices of Lady flow out of her and made it his mission to drink up as much as possible. He only got a little on his chin as he finished tasting her.

Lady laid on the bed, panting heavily from her first climax. She felt so much pleasure when she came it should have been illegal.

She felt a little exhausted, but knew it wasn't over yet as she felt Dante grab her and fling her further on the bed. Dante climbed on and moved to the traditional position with Lady lying down and Dante joining his hips with hers, careful not to penetrate her yet. He looked at Lady.

"You ready, babe." He said. She nodded her head. She knew what was going to happen and she had been waiting forever for it. She was worried it was going to hurt until she heard Dante.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be as gentle as possible." He knew about what she said earlier about it being her first time and didn't want to hurt her.

Dante started slipping his cock inside Lady and she felt the effects immediately. She bit her lip and clenched the sheets from the stretching he caused. She knew he didn't mean it and tried to be as soft as ever, but it only dimmed down the pain, not diminishing it completely.

Dante kept going until he hit a barrier. He saw Lady wince and yelp a little in pain and looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him, ready to be one with Dante.

"Do it." She said. He obliged. Dante thrusted deep and fast as he didn't want to prolong the pain, like taking off a band-aid.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in the hurtful sensation and Dante bent down, still buried in her, and brought her into an embrace. He felt Lady return the hug hard as she grabbed at his back leaving scratch marks. Lady grinded her teeth at the pain it caused. It felt like a pop and left a burning sensation.

As a couple minutes passed, Dante heard Lady.

"It's okay," she began, "The pain is gone. Just go slow." Dante pulled a couple inches from the hug and nodded. He pulled back from the embrace and got into a seating position as he grasped Lady's hips. He pulled his dick out of Lady until the tip was barely showing and then thrusted back in. Lady closed her eyes and let out a long moan. It felt so good to her when he pulled back and got into a nice rhythm.

Dante kept thrusting faster and faster. He groaned at the warmth of Lady's folds as it tightened around his cock. He thrusted so fast that lady's boobs started jiggling at the force. They looked so delicious to him and he couldn't help it as he knelt down and took a breast in his mouth.

"AHHHH. DANTE!" she moaned out. Lady couldn't have ever prepared herself for the love she was receiving from Dante. She put her hands on top of his head as he started suckling on her boob. "DANTE! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! SHIT!" she screamed out and sure enough she climaxed again for the second time that night.

Dante wasn't surprised. With her being a virgin, it was expected that she wouldn't last long. She was a fighter, but she was still a woman. And fighter or not, she couldn't hold out as much as he could. Dante wasn't disappointed. He just smirked at knowing the fact that he could continue to give her pleasure until his release.

Lady was brought out of her high as she felt herself get rolled over. Dante had decided to switch positions and was now under her and she was on top, they were still buried down in the private area. Lady looked at him, slightly panting from the effects of the orgasm. How did he expect her to do that when she didn't even know how?

"Dante I-" she didn't even get a chance to finish as he put a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"It's okay. Just do what you feel is right." Dante caressed he cheek with his hand and she leaned into it. She easily melted away into the touch. This was the Dante she loved. The real Dante. The caring sweet side he rarely showed. She smiled at him.

"Okay." she said. She was Lady. She could do this. She wanted to feel like she did before so she just added a little force to her legs and brought herself up. She let out a long drawn moan as she descended back on his shaft. It was easy once she got the hang of it. In a couple of seconds, she found herself bouncing up and down on Dante's dick, moaning and yelping in pleasure all the way. She put her hands on Dante's abs to steady herself on the action she was doing.

Dante was enjoying this just as much as she was. He grunted out as he felt lady ride him like a cowgirl and loved every second of it. He looked up at the heavy moaning Lady before snatching her breasts and began messaging them like dough.

"AHHH! DANTE! IT'S SO GOOD!" she moaned out. She looked at Dante while running her hands through her hair and then collapsed on top of him, grabbing both shoulders to keep riding his dick. Dante got an idea and wrapped his hands around her waist. He then lifted his hips and then brought Lady back down on his shaft. She screamed at the force and moaned at the ravishing she was getting. She felt something again. The very dam that had burst earlier was ready to do it again. It was then she felt her third orgasm of the night creeping up on her.

"DANTE I'M CUMMING!" she yelped. Dante didn't stop and soon sped up after hearing that. He started thrusting his hips up faster while hugging Lady to his body. After the first session, Dante was coming to a close too. He had held back a little to please Lady more, but now even for him it was too much. He was still a man and he still had to cum.

"ME TOO LADY! I LOVE YOU!" He had said it again. Those very words he had spoken earlier and she was filled with a sense of fulfillment. She kissed Dante and kept moaning into his mouth until she pulled back. She was coming

"I LOVE YOU TOO DANTE!" And with that, Lady's limit was reached. She came for the third time on Dante's dick, her walls clenching around him.

"DANTE!" she screamed out and spasmed as her body was drained of her fluids. Dante kept up a few thrusts after that and pulled out quickly. He didn't want to get her pregnant so he finished by pulling Lady forward and spurting his seed all over her back.

"OH SHIT LADY!" He came hard as the pent up lust was finally released. Lady collapsed on top of Dante as he brought his hands to hug her form.

**LEMON WARNING! LEMON IS OVER! ALL PEOPLE CAN CONTINUE READING NOW!**

By the end of the session, both people were spent. Lady and Dante were sweating and panting from the love they just made. Lady had her head resting on Dante's chest and her eyes were closed, thinking about what she just did and how she felt. She had never done that and the feelings were new, but by God they were…they kicked ass. She felt complete now knowing that she was in the arms of Dante and Dante was holding Lady and breathing heavily from the sex. He could've gone on longer, but didn't want to abuse Lady's first time. Even so, he felt happy. Happiness that he hasn't felt in a long time. And Lady was the cause of it.

He rubbed Lady's back as he played with her hair, smiling at how innocent she looked now. Lady opened her eyes as she felt Dante run his hands through her hair. She had just enough strength and will-power to reach up and kiss Dante. He complied by bringing his hand to the back of her head and deepening the kiss. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away and rested her head on his chest once again.

"Good night Dante." she said. She was worn out. She didn't realize that love making was so tiring. Dante's length and stamina had tired her. She felt like she had just trained for an entire day and was ready to go to sleep.

Dante chuckled at her statement. In truth, he was pretty tired to. With all the work he did today, all the stress and then add to the fact of the session he just did, he was ready to call it quits for the day. He pulled the blanket over both of their bodies, which had been ignored the entire time they were in the room. He hugged Lady's body to his and planted one last kiss to the top of her head.

"Good night Lady." He smiled. Out of Dante's vision, Lady smiled too. They both held one another as sleep took over their consciousness.

* * *

**Yaaaaaay. Chapter is done! They just consummated their love. Cookies for all!**

**Once Again Review Review Review. The reason I'm being nosy about this is because I haven't been doing it on the other chapters. (-.-) don't judge me I'm new at this.**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. The next one will be. I know I said it the last chapter, but the word count was so long I needed another one. SO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE.**

**Anyway, got to go to sleep now. Nighty night Guys.**

**:/**


	6. New Beginnings

**Hey guys. Fanfiction108 here with the LAST chapter of this story. Yay im finished. But don't worry. There will be sequels. I just have to write some other stories that I want to do. Not much to say this time around but to KEEP REVIEWING.**

**Also, at the end there is an Easter egg of some sorts. Try and guess what it is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Devil May Cry. (falls down on knees and looks up at sky) WHYYYY!**

* * *

**Love of Two Devil Hunters**

**Chapter 6 (Epilogue): New Beginnings**

**3rd Person POV**

Lady was lying on her stomach when she started shifting around, beginning to wake up from her deep sleep. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and felt all the memories of last night come back to her as she wore a smile on her face

Last night was amazing. She had never experienced what she had done last night. She was, by all counts, officially a woman now. Not that she knew already, but the emotions and feelings she had during the experience made it feel all the more special.

She slowly stretched, feeling all the soreness in her body due to last night and the sleep combined seep away, and inhaled deeply through her nose. It was then that she felt that there was an absence in the bed and realized that Dante wasn't there. She knew she had collapsed on top of him and lost consciousness shortly afterward. She didn't know how he got out without her noticing, but didn't care at the moment. She looked around and mentally sighed seeing Dante sitting at the side of the bed. He had his head down and she would've mistaken him for sleeping if she didn't see him playing with his fingers.

She got up kneeling on the bed, grabbed and wrapped some of the sheets around her body, and scurried her way over to Dante, knowing that he'd feel her movements anyway. Still on the bed, she knelt behind Dante and put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't know if something was wrong with him or if he was just trying to process what had occurred during the last 24 hours, but she was going to find out.

"Dante," she began concerningly, "are you alright." What she didn't know was that Dante had been awake for a while now. He had awoken a couple minutes before her and _had_ been running through what had happened. He had been trying to wrap his head around last night. He had a few issues, but didn't want to worry Lady.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied. Lady could tell it was a lie. Not only has she lied practically all her life, but she knew he was up and awake for a reason. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

"No, you're not. I can tell and don't you even think about lying to me or else." She said with what sounded like annoyance, but carried a hint of love and worry.

Dante chuckled a little. Even after what had happened, she's still the Lady he knows, attitude and all. He guessed it was time to voice his thoughts. He turned his head towards Lady so he could look at her.

"It's just that…I…" He looked down at his hands again. He had stuttered a little and hesitated so unlike him. He couldn't tell her. He felt weak for saying it. He felt like a wimp little boy for even for feeling worried about it. He had to tell Lady, but wanted to prolong the event like a scared child.

Lady wasn't having that. She knew something was up with the way he spoke. She had to find out what was wrong with him. She scooted over till she was sitting on the edge of the bed like Dante to his right, turned towards him, and took his hands with hers. He looked up from his state and stared into the eyes of Lady. God, she looked so gorgeous with those eyes. He never got tired of looking at them. He could see all the worry and care into those orbs and couldn't hold it back. He looked back down in shame and muttered three words.

"I'm a demon."

Lady, for her part, was confused at first. He wasn't a demon. She knew he was a half-human, half-demon being from the stories she heard, but he wasn't a demon. Then her quick mind put two and two together.

Dante thought she was too good for him.

It would explain his thoughtful and hesitant state. It was no secret that Lady despised demons. She loathed them. If she was given the choice, she would destroy all of those wretched filth that plagued the world and be rid of them. Dante must've thought that she wouldn't have wanted someone like him. A demon. She didn't know what had caused these thoughts. She loved him. She had even told him it last night and would've killed anyone else if what she did last night wasn't with Dante. She had to admit that he was half-demon. She had accepted that, but he was also half-human. Unlike all the others, Dante had refused his demon side as much as he could and embraced his humanity. He was just as much of a human as she was.

"Dante, is that what this is about?" She saw him nod. Lady hadn't known why he started thinking this, but she had to set the record straight. She pulled just her right hand, leaving her left still caressing his hands. She put her right hand on his cheek to pull his face to hers. She leaned forwards and captured him in a rather passionate kiss. Dante kissed back, although not as enthusiastically, and Lady tried to put as much love in that one kiss. She tried to make sure Dante understood that she was his and he was hers. She pulled back for a need of oxygen and leaned her forehead on Dante's, her hand still resting on his cheek. She looked at Dante's blue eyes and Dante looked at hers.

"Dante," she began, "you have to understand. Are you a demon? Yes. You are a half-demon, but you are also half-human. Listen to me Dante, you are not like those bastards. The ones who kill for a living, the ones that kill for their masters, the ones who kill just…to kill. You. Are. Not. Like. Them. You care. You cared about your brother enough to cry, something that devils can't do. You cared enough for all of mankind to save it from Temen-ni-gru. And you care about me just as I do about you. You are more human than most people out there in the world. You are Dante and I love you."

She didn't even wait for a reaction as she pulled him into a hug. Dante slowly wrapped her arms around her as well and leaned his chin on the top of her head.

He didn't know what to say. He had his doubts about how Lady would see him, but now it was washed away in that little speech she had. Not completely, but a large major part. He still thought she was a little crazy for loving a demon like him, but they were both crazy with what they do everyday. As he held Lady in that morning, he came up with an ultimatum. He would never hurt her, never leave her if he could help it.

After all, she was his Lady.

* * *

**Dante's POV**

_2 Years Later…_

"You sure you got this babe."

"Yes Dante. I got it."

"I could come too, you know."

"No you can't. Remember one of us needs to stay here for the shop in case someone else calls with the password. Besides, this _is_ an easy pay, even though it's going to take a while to get there."

"UGH!" I groaned loudly. I was really bored. Lady and I were downstairs discussing a job that we got and she decided that she would be the one to do it. Normally, I accompany her on all the missions we go on, but this time was different. We had gotten a call from a client using the password stating that they wanted to get rid of one demon that was terrorizing a town. Just one! Well she was right that it was easy pay, but I still wanted to go. Mainly because I was bored as hell.

It has been about two years ago that me and Lady have gotten together and things have been going great. I honestly couldn't have been happier. The months following our relationship were a little weird. For the first two months, Lady had been a complete horn dog, even more than me! I guess it had to do with the fact that she was new at that sort of pleasure and wanted more of it. I obliged, several times, but calmed her down eventually, stating that we should take it slow. We did and although we still do _it _occasionally, I can tell she still has cravings.

For the rest of those months, we improved on our relationship. I didn't take her out on dates like a normal guy would. Our dates were missions, clubs, going to bars, and the occasional weapon hunting. We liked to mix it up a little. Sometimes we would cuddle and watch TV on the couch, sometimes we went out for drinks and food, and sometimes we had sex. There was this one time that I took her out to a fancy restaurant and she wore an elegant dress. God, she was sooo sexy. Needless to say, we got down that night.

About a year and a half into it, she decided to take the next step into the relationship. She moved in with me. Yeah, I know right. I was a little shocked when _she_ came to _me_ with the idea, but as soon as I got over it I gave her my best smile and said it would be my pleasure. It took a week to get her stuff into mine, mainly because I didn't want to do actual work. After that happened, she really made some changes to the shop. She made me actually clean up the place! Not that much, but still. Granted, it's because she threatened not to give me any _and_ would shoot my dick off, but I'm not complaining. Not in front of her at least.

Now, I won't pretend we had the perfect relationship. We did fight a little. Most of the time it was just petty shit. You know, forgetting something or getting the wrong thing. Some of the times, though, it was serious. One time, in the first few months we had started being together, I had gotten on the topic of fathers in the living room. I joked around a lot about mine and compared to hers. I guess she didn't take it well. One thing led to another and it got to the point of yelling and ended up with her saying I was nothing but a demon just waiting to be slain. That had hurt more than anything I had been dealt to. I stormed out of there so I wouldn't be able to do anything I regretted. After a couple hours at the bar, I returned home to find Lady on the couch. She immediately apologized over and over again while she crashed into me giving me a big bone-crushing hug. I apologized for the things I said too and from that day on our relationship grew stronger from it.

I sat at my desk with my feet perched up on it. I looked at the corner of my eye and Lady was still strapping on her gear near the entrance. Being a human, it worried me that she would be going on this mission alone, but I knew she would make it happen. She wasn't just an ordinary human. She's Lady. My Lady. I believed in her.

She finally got all of her weapons and ammo and had finished up strapping her knee high boots on. I really wanted to ravish her, but I knew she had to get a head start. It was already night time and the job was in another town. She would be gone for days! I would miss her, but she had convinced me that she was fine with bringing extra money to our home.

I got up from my desk as I saw her finish up. She strapped on the finishing touches with her Kalina and looked at me as I approached her. I stopped in front of her and made one last attempt.

"Now you _sure_ you got it. I mean you'll be gone for a while babe and I just want to make sure you got everything _and _that you won't miss me too much." I spoke in a joking manner in a way to ease the parting. It did a little. She rolled her eyes at me, but gave a smile and a laugh nonetheless.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure" She spoke in the same way. She had grown accustomed to joking and had developed a sense of humor, luckily. I smirked a little before my face grew serious.

"Mary," I said while I placed both of my hands on her shoulders. That caused her to stop smiling. She didn't hate the name, more so that she knew I had something important to say. She had told me her real name sometime in the middle of our relationship out of love and trust. She trusted me enough with her real name and that made me happy that she did. I never really used it that much. I had grown accustomed to her nickname I gave her, Lady, and only ever used it when I was speaking with care or seriousness. "I mean it. Come back soon, okay babe."

She leaned forward and gave me a big embrace, knowing we wouldn't see each other for at least five days. She nodded in the hug as I reveled in it. I made her pull away before dipping down and kissing her lips. She moaned at the contact as I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. She gasped at it, but didn't fight back. She moaned again as our tongues danced with each other. I rubbed mines on her sweet spot that she loved so much and she practically whimpered. Despite our experience, I always knew how to make her feel good and I didn't disappoint.

After about a minute or two, we reluctantly pulled apart and I put both hands on the side of her face as I looked into her eyes.

"I love you." I said. She took one of her hands and put it on mine.

"I love you too." We both smiled at each other before we gave one last kiss to the other. When it ended, I opened the door for her and she stepped out. I saw her pull out her keys and start her favorite bike. Nobody dared to steal her favorite bike lest they feel Lady's wrath. I had told her in the beginning that it was me that destroyed her. I was scared at first because she had punched me in the face as soon as she realized I wasn't kidding. She told me that I had to get properly _punished_ for that. Let me just say that I never realized she could be such a sex tease.

She got on top of it and looked at me before smiling and waving. She never wore a helmet. Said it was too dumb and I agreed. I smiled at her before waving back. She looked back up ahead at the black, dark road and revved up her motorcycle. She took off at a slow start before gaining speed and driving off. I stared at her for while until I couldn't see her no more.

"Fuck." I groaned. Well, at least with her gone I can eat as much pizza as possible. I tried to look at the positives and went back inside.

As the doors closed behind me, I let out a long, deep sigh. I went back to my desk in hopes that I could sleep the rest of the days. As I lay down at my seat, I pondered what I should do to pass the time. I couldn't go out to the club or the bar. It wouldn't be the same without Lady. I could eat the rest of my pizza and drink the rest of my beer, but I was already full. I wanted to save as much pizza as I can. It was sacred after all. I couldn't watch TV because it didn't have anything on at night. I know, I've checked and they all suck. There's no way in Hell I'm watching an infomercial. I could shine my weapons, but I would get tired of that eventually. All I could do was sleep. Did I really have to wait until tomorrow to do crap? God damn it, is there no shit to do!

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the phone ring on my desk. I picked it up hoping to get my mind off of it.

"Devil May Cry." I said into the phone. I heard him talk about an exorcist problem or something. I wasn't really paying attention because he forgot to give the password. I guess I couldn't take this one. Mostly because I wasn't a God damn exorcist. I was a demon slayer. I quickly came up with a lie. "Sorry. We closed at nine." I flung it back in its place as it hung up. "Damn, no password." I said. I was really getting bored of this shit. I sighed again. "Can't seem to get any real business-"

Again, I was interrupted as something crashed through the entrance. I looked up and sure enough, I saw a woman on another motorcycle. Damn it. Why don't I have one?

She was in a leather outfit with black leather heels. She had on a leather corset that had some kind of lightning bolt design that left her showing her skin. It also revealed that she didn't have a bra! Wow! I looked up and saw that she also had blonde hair, but wore some shades that hid her eyes. Oh shit. Lady's going to kill me for that wall she made.

"Whoa slow down there babe." Lady would kill me if she heard me say that to anyone, but her. I was a little pissed that I had to use some money to repair that hole in the entrance, but I was too lazy to care. I had an uninvited _guest_ here and wanted to get her out as soon as possible. I need my sleep after all!

She got off of the bike and approached the desk until she stopped about halfway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." I said sarcastically. I sat up from my comfortable position and leaned a little on the desk. "Nature calls, it's in the back."

I don't know why, but I got the feeling that I was about to get myself out of my boredom…

…and into one hell of a party!

* * *

**YAAAAAAAY. That's the end of this story! Don't worry I will work on sequels and one-shots of the Devil May Cry Archive.**

**If you haven't guessed what the surprise was, compare the DMC1 cut scene with the ending. HA**

**Review:**

**John doe: YAAAAAAY! Thank you soo much for your positive feedback. I'm working on some other stuff so lets hope I don't get so much work from school. Fingerz crossed J**

**Justaguest: thank you for your helpful info. Its good to know a person that agrees with me on that topic. And I will. (looks at the sun thoughtfully) I will get better.**

**Please keep reviewing. Since this is my only fic for the time being, I will keep coming back to check up on this.**

**Peace out people**

**.**


End file.
